Never Been Kissed
by stealth gato
Summary: Inspired by the movie. WARNING: YAOI NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

SO... as the title suggests, I got inspired by the movie. I spent most of the summer writing this story and finally finished. hope you enjoy.

WARNING: language, yaoi, etc  
Disclaimer: Never Been Kissed (the movie) is not mine. Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was an average sort of person... below average probably. He wasn't the type to stand out in a crowd and prided himself in his ability to 'fly under the radar'. He had made average grades throughout school and now was the errand boy at Konoha News only because his father owned the company and his brother was the lead anchor.

Naruto was the son of Namekaze Minato's second marriage. Minato's first wife was paranoid that Naruto would end up taking the inheritance away from her son, Kyuubi. When Naruto was born his parents were forced to give him his mother, Uzumaki Kushina's, family name and then he could never draw extra attention to himself unless he wanted the first wife to harass his mother. This was probably the reason for Naruto's low-profile attitude.

It wasn't that Naruto had an unhappy childhood; he had two adoring parents and a loving older half-brother. He had two very close friends, Gaara and Shikamaru, whom he had known since he was a kid. He had been given the best education public school could offer and even got a full scholarship to a prestigious private university because he wanted to be a news reporter just like his father and so the Konoha News company paid for him. After graduating he was given a job at the news station, even though he was basically an errand boy. He had been working there for almost four months but no one really knew him even if the two most important people in the company were his close relatives. The investigative team was holding a meeting, brainstorming ideas for a new special they were supposed to do. Naruto was currently preparing coffee for them. He poured five mugs and grabbed a few water bottles and carefully carried the tray into the meeting room.

"That's brilliant. I'm sure those rich kids have a lot of stuff going on." Sakon nodded.

"But how would we get anything on them? I mean it's not like they'd let a bunch of reporters crash their parties or something." Tayuya pointed out. The other four nodded.

"I doubt the school would allow us in either." Kidomaru added.

"What we need is someone undercover in there." Ukon suggested.

"Undercover at some rich kid's high school? No thanks." Tayuya scoffed.

"You can be the undercover person, Ukon." Kidomaru pointed at the silver haired man.

"Hell no! I was just suggesting, not volunteering." The other shook his head vigorously. Naruto set the tray of coffee mugs and water bottles down too hard causing the mugs to rattle, the water bottles to fall off the tray and roll across the table, and all five of the investigative team's eyes to focus on him.

"Sorry." He blushed and quickly picked up the bottles that had fallen to the floor.

"You're Uzumaki, right?" Kimimaru asked looking closely at the blonde.

"Um, yes?" Naruto nervously answered. He didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"We need you to go undercover for our news special." Kimimaru said plainly.

"What?" The blonde man laughed until he realized the other had been serious. "Wait, me? Why the hell do you want me to do some undercover stuff?"

"Because you're insignificant." The white haired man told him. Naruto winced slightly even though he was sure Kimimaru hadn't really meant them as an insult. "You would be great as an undercover reporter because you blend in easily."

"I see." Naruto muttered.

"I'll inform Namekaze-san of our decision." Tayuya said. The other four nodded and began gathering their things.

"Wait, I didn't… actually… agree…" Naruto started but ended up mumbling the rest because everyone left the room without even acknowledging him. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the five untouched cups of coffee. He had wasted twenty minutes making that coffee. It was all the coffee's fault, he decided. If he hadn't had to waste that time he could have given them their coffee before they decided they needed an undercover person. It was also the water's fault. If the bottles hadn't toppled over and made so much noise they would have never noticed him and therefore wouldn't have decided on him for the undercover position. Naruto growled softly as he picked up the tray of the betraying beverages and took them back to the kitchen. He had barely set the tray on the counter before he was jumped from behind.

"Na-chan!" Kyuubi said happily. Naruto sighed heavily and tried to push his brother off of him. Failing, of course, considering Kyuubi was much bigger than him.

"What do you want, Kyuubi?" He grunted.

"I heard that you got chosen for an undercover assignment. That's so cool." The elder said excitedly. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, well I didn't actually agree to it. They just decided on their own." He huffed. The other laughed and got off of his brother.

"Come on, Na-chan, haven't you always wanted to be a reporter? This is your first step." He smiled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't think spying on a bunch of teenagers would really be considered reporting." He pointed out. Kyuubi pouted.

"You're such a drag. I would love to go undercover but I can't." He sighed pitifully.

"Yeah, because everyone knows who you are so it really wouldn't be much of an undercover thing. Besides, even if no one knew who you are you're 6'5" and have bright red hair, you kinda stick out." The blonde pointed out. The other huffed.

"Blah, blah, blah. All I'm hearing are excuses. And Dad was really excited too." He shook his head. Naruto winced.

"Dad was?" He asked softly.

"He was even gonna call your mother and tell her to get some ramen for you." Kyuubi nodded. Naruto sighed heavily.

"Damn it. That stupid old man, he'll probably even throw a party or something then I'll have to agree out of guilt." The blonde pouted, hating the fact that he always felt guilty when he let his dad down.

"If you want to go tell him that you don't want to do the assignment any more you should probably tell him now before he hires a caterer and put a down payment on some fancy club." Kyuubi smirked.

"Like I could tell him now." Naruto snapped angrily at his brother's teasing. Kyuubi laughed and nodded.

"It's your first assignment, Naruto. Be proud of yourself." He smiled and ruffled his brother's hair affectionately. Naruto sighed as he straightened his hair.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled up at his big brother.

"Come on, midget, let's go talk to Dad." Kyuubi laughed while wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Midget?" Naruto snapped indignantly. "I'll have you know that 5'6" is a very good height. You're just a fat giant."

"Fat? My weight is perfectly proportional to my height, you know." He said giving Naruto a noogie.

"Don't get mad at me because you're an old fat guy." Naruto laughed as he struggled in his brother's grip.

"Now you're calling me old? I'm only 32." He said putting his brother in a head lock.

"I know, you're practically ancient." The blonde laughed.

"If Kyuubi's ancient, I'd hate to know what you think of me." Minato said, leaning on the doorframe of his office and staring at his two unruly sons. Kyuubi laughed as Naruto blushed.

"You'll always be an old man to us, dad." Kyuubi smiled. Minato rolled his eyes and stepped back into his office, leaving the door opened as a sign for Naruto and Kyuubi to follow him. The two brothers went into their dad's office to fine a very excited Minato waiting.

"Na-chan!" Minato said excitedly as he jumped on Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"I can't breathe, Dad." Naruto gasped, trying to push his father away.

"I'm just so excited. It's your first assignment and you've barely even been here for four months!" Minato beamed while only loosening his grip on his son enough to breath.

"Okay, I get it, I get it." Naruto smiled while wiggling out of his father's hold.

"I'm just so proud of you. Your mother is also proud. You have to come over tonight so we can celebrate." Minato smiled excitedly. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"I know, I'll be there." He smiled. "I need to get back to work, the coffee isn't gonna make itself you know." He waved at the other two and laughed as he left. Once he was out of the office though, he frowned deeply. "Shit." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked.

"Hm? No, just a headache." The blonde smiled at the older man.

"I heard you got an assignment." He smiled sympathetically, knowing how Minato most likely reacted to the news.

"Yeah, but for a 23 year old who just finished 18 years of school, having my first assignment be undercover at a high school doesn't sound that exciting." Naruto smiled slightly. Iruka laughed and nodded.

"But it's an assignment, right? You should be happy; I know your dad and brother are really proud." Iruka encouraged the blonde while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He sighed. Iruka smiled and nodded. "But sometimes that's what makes things difficult." He muttered as the older man walked away. Naruto wasn't looking forward to going to his parent's house and dealing with his overly exited family, but the day passed quickly and he soon found himself pulling up into their driveway while his mother waved excitedly from the front porch.

"Na-chan!" Kushina called happily when he stepped out of the car.

"Hi mom." He smiled and went to hug the redhead.

"Come in, come in. Your father is going to Ichiraku's on his way home to grab our dinner." She smiled as she pulled her son into the house.

"I can't stay too long because I have to be up early to help Shika with inventory tomorrow." He said causing his mother to pout.

"But we're celebrating tonight." She frowned.

"Mom, please, you know I always help Shika. He'd kill me if I flaked out on him." Naruto said. Kyuubi laughed from another room.

"I doubt Shikamaru would have enough energy to kill an ant." He said.

"Shut up, Kyu-nii." Naruto snapped. "Shika would probably get Gaara to murder me. And Gaara would probably do it too." He said walking into the living room where Kyuubi was. Kyuubi laughed and nodded.

"Gaara would probably do anything Shikamaru asked him to do." He smiled. Naruto sighed.

"Don't say that. Shika might be a genius, but sometimes he's really clueless about stuff." Naruto sighed as he flopped down on the couch.

"You mean he still doesn't know?" Kyuubi asked.

"Of course not, and it's not like Gaara will say anything about it either. So I get stuck listening to Gaara bitching about it all the time." Naruto whined and put his hands over his eyes. Kyuubi chuckled and pat Naruto's shoulder.

"Sometimes love makes you stupid." He said. Naruto laughed.

"Like you'd know, Kyu-nii." He smirked while peeking at his brother through his fingers. The elder growled and jumped on his little brother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked while tickling Naruto.

"Nothing. It meant nothing." Naruto gasped out through his laughs.

"I've been in love, you know." Kyuubi huffed as he got off of Naruto.

"Yeah, with the girl who worked at the convenience store when you were in high school." Naruto laughed.

"She was hot." Kyuubi defended himself.

"You didn't even know her name." Naruto countered with a laugh.

"But she was hot." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I went every day to buy a slushy and it was 59 cents and I always gave her a dollar and let her keep the change. She would always smile and blush and it was so cute."

"I don't think love made you stupid, you were already pretty dumb before that." Naruto rolled his eyes. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's head and started to give him a wet-willie but Minato came in.

"Food." He said happily and the two brothers were up and running to the kitchen. All during dinner Minato talked about how amazing it was for Naruto to get the assignment after working there for only four months, Kyuubi complained about wanting to do an undercover assignment, Kushina listened intently and made appropriate comments about how amazing her son was, and Naruto felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He barely managed to finish his ramen before he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He felt like he was going to throw up. He took a washcloth and soaked it in cold water before he sat down against the wall and put the washcloth over his face.

Naruto felt bad that his whole family was so excited when he felt miserable about the assignment. He had gone to college for five years to be able to work at Konoha News but after four months he realized he really didn't like working there. He had been hoping to remain an insignificant errand boy, find a better job and leave quietly. But now he had his first assignment and, because he was the way he was, he would suffer through the assignment even if he hated it rather than not do the assignment and let his family down.

"Naruto, dear, are you okay?" Kushina asked with concern as she knocked on the bathroom door. Naruto got up and opened the door.

"I'm not feeling well; I think I'm going to go home." He said tiredly.

"Do you want to stay here?" Kushina offered. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said.

"You leaving already?" Minato asked when Naruto came back into the kitchen to grab his cell phone.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well." Naruto answered.

"You must be too excited about your assignment, huh?" Minato beamed. Naruto forced a smiled.

"Yeah, that's probably it." He forced a laugh. He hugged his parents and brother before quickly leaving. He got in his car and sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I really hate the way I am." He said sadly as he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's your assignment?" Shikamaru asked slightly confused while putting medicine in the appropriate bottles.

"I'm going undercover as a student at Konoha Academy's high school. The special report team wants to do a story on the rich private school kids or something." Naruto answered as he set down a large box of empty prescription pill bottles.

"Yeah, but what are you supposed to do?" The brunette asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Like I know. They'll probably give me a camera or something like in that movie where the nerdy girl goes undercover for the newspaper and stuff." He answered with a shrug.

"Yeah, I remember that movie." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"It was a great movie, Shika." The blonde snapped.

"Maybe if I were a girl." The brunette answered. Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you're just lame." He said.

"Go get the box of cough syrup and put it on the shelves, will ya?" Shikamaru snapped. Naruto laughed and did as he was told.

"Oi, Gaara's here." He called to Shikamaru when he saw the redhead's car pull up to the back.

"Have him bring in the big box in the front seat of the truck." Shikamaru called. Naruto laughed as looked at the redhead getting out of his car.

"Gaara, the box is the front seat is too heavy for me or Shika, can you get it?" He asked. The redhead nodded and went to get the box. Naruto carried in the box of cough syrup and set it down with a heavy 'thud.' Shikamaru glared at him as a warning and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Where do you want these?" Gaara asked as he came in carrying three boxes.

"Jesus Christ Gaara, how can you carry three of those things? I can barely carry one box." Naruto said in amazement while Shikamaru pointed where he wanted Gaara to set the boxes down.

"Yes, well you're tiny and weak." Gaara said with a smirk as he walked past the blonde to set the boxes on the table.

"Tiny? 5'6" is a perfectly normal height!" Naruto snapped.

"Yeah for a girl." Gaara told him.

"Shut up!" Naruto pouted while Shikamaru laughed. Naruto mumbled something about Gaara's freakish height and found an ominous shadow looming over him.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Nothing." Naruto laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought." Gaara nodded and started unpacking one of the boxes he had brought in.

"Na-chan's just jealous." Shikamaru smiled.

"Shut up, Shika, you're only 5'8"." Naruto snapped.

"That's still taller than you." Shikamaru smirked. Naruto huffed.

"Making fun of me when I'm wasting my Saturday to help you restock. And I'm doing it all for free because I'm such a good person." Naruto mumbled pitifully to himself as he put cough medicine on the shelves.

"Yeah, why are we even still helping you do this, Shika?" Gaara asked.

"Because we've been doing this every month since we were in middle school and it's easier to have you guys do it for free than to pay my employees." Shikamaru smirked. The other two rolled their eyes.

"You could just get some high school kids and pay 'em like twenty bucks for this, rather than making me and Gaara use our time off." Naruto huffed.

"You think making coffee would be more productive than this?" Gaara asked.

"I'd at least get paid." The blonde pouted.

"Aren't you kinda in high school now anyway?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto glared at his lazy friend while the redhead looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Did you not hear? Naruto got an undercover assignment to be a student at KA." Shikamaru laughed. Gaara looked amused, but knew Naruto was close enough to punch him so didn't laugh unless he wasted to get a fist in his face.

"Really? That's… awful." Gaara said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up. It's not like I wanted to do it in the first place. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Naruto snapped.

"Seriously. How the heck did that happen?" Gaara asked.

"The special report team wants to do a special on KA and unfortunately when they were arguing over who had to go undercover I dropped some water bottles and drew attention to myself and everyone volunteered me. Then Kyuubi and Dad were so proud and Mom too, I couldn't tell them I didn't want to do the assignment." Naruto sighed. His two friends nodded in understanding.

"But you? Being undercover in high school?" Gaara asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto snapped angrily.

"Well, it's just… do you remember high school?" Gaara asked. Naruto thought for a second and shrugged.

"What about it?" He asked. It's not like he had a bad experience in high school, but then again he didn't really have much of an experience at all. Gaara sighed.

"You do realize that in order to get any sort of research you can't just sit in the back of the class by yourself and then go home straight after school, right? You'll have to be social and whatnot." The redhead explained.

"He's right, you know. You're not the most outgoing person." The lazy brunette agreed.

"I'm plenty outgoing." Naruto snapped somewhat offended even though he knew they were right. The other two looked at him and he sighed. "You guys know why I am the way I am." He said softly.

"We're not saying you're bad the way you are." Gaara comforted.

"Yeah, you're pretty awesome." Shikamaru added. Naruto laughed softly.

"You just have to be your awesome self, just more outgoing." The redhead explained. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"I guess." He smiled.

"It's gonna be really strange being in high school again, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"When do you start?" Gaara asked.

"Whenever KA starts." The blonde shrugged.

"Don't they start like next week?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto gasped.

"What? That soon?" He asked. "I need to get school supplies and new clothes and," Naruto started.

"Don't they wear uniforms at KA?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Naruto practically shrieked. "How the hell am I supposed to get a uniform? I can't afford that!" He shouted dramatically.

"I'm sure your dad will hook you up or something." Gaara said trying to calm the blonde.

"Maybe. Shit, guys, what the hell am I supposed to do if he doesn't?" Naruto asked worriedly. The other two laughed softly.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic about this, Naru." Shikamaru said calmly.

"Am I? Shit, I hate rich kids. Ugh, why do I have to do this stupid assignment anyway?" Naruto whined.

"You really are a child sometimes." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well you're really… stupid… some… times." Naruto mumbled.

"Now I can see why they chose you for this assignment." Shikamaru laughed. Naruto huffed and left to grab another box to bring in. They finished unloading the boxes and putting everything away in its proper place.

"Hey, you guys want to grab some lunch and then we can take Na-chan school supply shopping?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto rolled his eyes while Gaara nodded.

"Come on, we'll take you to Ichiraku's." Gaara offered.

"Fine, but you're paying." He snapped.

"Of course." The redhead nodded. The three rode in Naruto's car to Ichiraku's.

"Hey, Naruto, what are you gonna drive when you're on this assignment?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking in the rear view mirror at the brunette boy.

"I mean that you're going to KA. You can't exactly pull up in this POS car. This car is older than you are." Shikamaru explained.

"What? Onba? She's my baby." Naruto said stroking the dashboard.

"She's a piece of shit, Naruto." Gaara agreed with their lazy friend.

"But she was my first car." Naruto pouted.

"This was your dad's first car." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to drive? I mean the only person I know who drives a descent car is my brother and there's no way in hell he'd let me drive his Porsche." Naruto explained. The other two nodded in agreement. Both of them had cars that weren't in much better shape than Naruto's. Kyuubi's Porsche would have been perfect for a snobby rich kid's school, but they doubted the redhead would part with his precious car even for his precious brother. They arrived at Ichiraku's and went in. They sat down and waved at the chefs, which was basically their way of ordering. The three men were at the ramen shop so often that the chefs already knew what they would order.

"So, maybe you could borrow your dad's car?" Gaara suggested. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Have you been in my dad's car?" He asked. The other two shook his head. "Exactly. I doubt anyone could survive if they got into his car because it is so messy. It would take weeks to clean that thing out."

"Your dad is kinda messy." Shikamaru agreed.

"Kinda? His closet is a freaking death trap! I mean there are probably creatures of unknown species that have evolved and mutated from the disgustingness of that place. It's probably the same in his car too but no one is brave enough to go in there but him." Naruto shivered slightly. As children, if he or Kyuubi did something really, really extremely bad their punishment was to clean Minato's closet or car for an hour. The closet or car never really got any cleaner, but the boys were traumatized long enough to not act up at all for a few months at least. Shikamaru and Gaara laughed softly knowing that Naruto probably wasn't exaggerating.

"Here you go, gentlemen." Ayame, the waitress smiled as she set down four bowls of ramen (two of them were for Naruto).

"Thanks, Ayame." The three boys smiled causing the girl to blush.

"Seriously, why the hell did I get this assignment?" Naruto sighed heavily as he started eating.

"You could always tell your dad that you don't want to do the assignment." Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah and while I'm at it I can also tell him that although it's been my lifelong dream to work with him at the news station I absolutely hate working there." Naruto said sarcastically. "Do you even know how upset my dad would be if I even hinted at not wanting this assignment? This is his dream to, you know." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Look, Naru, I know you don't want to let your dad down, but sometimes you have to do what you want to do and not what he wants you to do." Gaara said. Naruto sighed.

"I know. I know that, really. But it's hard." He said quietly as he picked at his ramen. Shikamaru sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort the blonde.

"Just eat your ramen. Don't worry about your assignment, you'll do so great you're probably gonna get discovered by some major news station and get a way cooler job." He smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I don't know about that." He smiled and started eating.

"Yeah, I was lying. I just said it to cheer you up." Shikamaru smirked and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette.

"Shika's right though, you'll do fine. You basically are getting paid to go have fun in high school. You get to be 17 again." Gaara pointed out.

"I guess. I mean I've already lived through it once so how much worse could the second time be?" Naruto smiled. They finished their ramen quickly after that and then headed to the supercenter to buy school supplies. "I don't even know what I need." Naruto said somewhat intimidated by the 'back-to-school' section that took up nearly half of the store.

"Where do we even start?" Shikamaru asked, just as intimidated. Gaara sighed at his two friends. Shikamaru had never bought school supplies; he was smart enough that if he halfway paid attention in class he knew everything and then would borrow paper and pens when needed. Naruto didn't buy school supplies either because he knew he could always have Shikamaru teach him and use Gaara's notes to study. Gaara grabbed his two friends and started dragging him to the first aisle.

"Just start at one end and work your way down." Gaara explained. They bought a backpack, pens and pencils, a pencil case, ten spiral notebooks, ten folders, an assignment book, a pack of markers, a pack of permanent markers, an eraser, a graphing calculator, a ruler and a protractor. And it only took them an hour to do it…

"Who knew school supply could be so exhausting." Naruto sighed when they finally got back to his car.

"It was really awkward, actually." Shikamaru said.

"What?" The other two asked.

"Well, I mean you look like a high school student so it would make sense for you to be buying school supplies, but me and Gaara who don't look like high school kids and who are helping you… well…" He kind of trailed off at that.

"What?" Naruto asked still not fully getting it.

"He's saying we looked like your parents." Gaara sighed at Naruto's idiocy.

"Oh." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up. It was weird having all those moms looking at me funny." Shikamaru snapped and his Naruto in the arm.

"Are you saying that it's bad to be gay or something?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. But I hate when people judge based on what they think they see. I mean I'm cool with you being gay and all, Naruto, but I'm not and I don't appreciate being labeled as such." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's not like you're ever gonna see them again, Shika. Who cares if they think you're gay?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Gaara? I mean they were looking at you like you were gay too, how do you feel about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't care what they think of me." Gaara answered with a clipped tone. The other two looked at the redhead who was clearly upset. Shikamaru thought that he had made Gaara angry but Naruto knew better than that.

"Hey, so what kind of uniforms do they wear at KA?" The blonde asked, quickly changing the subject.

"They wear the khaki pants with white shirts and navy blazers, don't they?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara shook his head.

"I thought they were red blazers." He said.

"No, the red is the middle school blazers." Naruto answered.

"What school wears the white blazers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sound Private Academy." Gaara answered.

"Those blazers are sharp, man. I wish I could go there." Naruto laughed.

"Isn't their president like a molester or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who? That Orochimaru guy? He went to court but nothing was ever proven so the charges were dropped. I remember that cause my dad was doing that story. Then the school board looked into the case and they found some stuff but somehow Orochimaru still stayed as president. Dad said Orochimaru probably bribed the board or something." Naruto nodded recalling the trial from almost 15 years ago.

"That's really creepy." Gaara shivered.

"Yeah, maybe I don't want to go to Sound. I really don't want to get molested by some perverted old man." Naruto agreed. About that time they pulled in front of Shikamaru's family's pharmacy. "Hey, I need to go talk to my dad about this assignment and stuff so I'll see you guys later." Naruto waved at his two friends got out of the car.

"Yeah. Have fun going to high school." Shikamaru smiled.

"Stay out of trouble and all that stuff." Gaara nodded. Naruto laughed and waved as he drove off. He really wasn't looking forward to the assignment, but it was probably better than spending his day making coffee and doing whatever other errands he was asked to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was in shock. He had been in shock all morning. Kyuubi had shown up that morning with Naruto's uniform AND the keys to his beautiful, fire engine red Porsche. And after showing up to school in style, he was now sitting in front of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man was the school's councilor, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto knew the man was speaking, he could definitely hear the smooth baritone voice echoing in his head, but he couldn't seem to figure out the words the older man was saying. The matching midnight locks and eyes the councilor had contrasted beautifully with his flawless ivory skin.

"Is there something wrong, Uzumaki?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto blinked a few times.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked with a slight blush. The councilor glared impatiently at the blonde and sighed in annoyance.

"Here's your schedule. Get someone to help show you the ropes. Come with me, I'll take you to your first class." The raven snapped, it was obviously the abridged version of his previous speech. Naruto nodded and followed the raven haired councilor. The school was huge and although Naruto tried to memorize his surroundings, he knew he was going to get lost many times in the near future. They entered a small classroom decorated in books and letters. There were maybe twenty desks in the room, only half were filled. Everyone looked over at the raven and blonde.

"Ah, Uchiha-sensei, this must be our new transfer." The teacher smiled. Or at least Naruto assumed it was a smile because the lower half of his face was covered with a mask.

"Yes. This Is Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke nodded before quickly leaving. Naruto stood there awkwardly as everyone stared at him.

"Come in, come in." The silver haired teacher encouraged the blonde. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, you can just call me Kakashi. Welcome to creative writing." He said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be forced to tell about yourself in every class, we don't get many transfers you know, so you might as well practice now." Kakashi said putting his arm around the blonde and pulling him in front of the class. Naruto paled significantly, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself for feeling so nervous in front of only nine people.

"Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I just moved here from Suna. I was homeschooled since eighth grade. And that's about it." He said very quickly. Kakashi laughed softly.

"Alright. You can go sit down over there by Kiba." Kakashi pointed to a seat next to a waving brunette boy. Naruto smiled and went and sat down.

"Hey I'm Kiba." The boy smiled.

"Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

"Show me your schedule." Kiba said reaching over to Naruto's desk and grabbing the schedule. "Aw sweet, we have a lot of the same classes together." He smiled.

"Really? Cool." Naruto smiled as well.

"Inuzuka and Uzumaki, it might just be me, but I find it easier to learn when I'm actually listening to the teacher rather than ignoring him." Kakashi said. Naruto blushed.

"I'm sorry, sir." He apologized.

"Come on, Kakashi, it's not like you're telling us anything useful." Kiba snapped. Naruto tried to keep his mortification from showing, talking back to a teacher was definitely a no-no. "I mean seriously, what could you teach us about creative writing? Isn't it kinda an individual thing?" The brunette continued. Naruto knew they were gonna get punished and was very surprised when Kakashi started laughing.

"I guess you're right. I should just give you guys your topic and let you brainstorm." The silver haired teacher smiled. He gave them their prompt and left them to do whatever until the class ended.

"Come on, we have the next class together too." Kiba smiled as he waved for Naruto to follow him. As they were walking Naruto realized he was a few inches shorter than Kiba, along with most of the other boys in the school.

"Hey, mutt, who's your new friend?" A boy with long brown hair and pale colored eyes asked. Kiba tisked angrily.

"What's it to you, Neji?" He growled. The other boy laughed.

"Are you a guard dog now or something?" He smirked. Kiba growled angrily and pushed Naruto past Neji and kept walking without looking back.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuuga Neji. He thinks he's hot shit because his parents are loaded like crazy but he's really just a jerk." Kiba scoffed.

"Ugh, I hate rich kids." Naruto agreed with Kiba. Kiba gave him an amused look. "What?" The blonde asked slightly confused.

"You came to school in a Porsche." Kiba said with a laugh. Naruto laughed as well.

"Oh yeah. I guess I hate snobby rich kids." Naruto smiled. Kiba laughed and nodded.

"Me too. Unfortunately that's all this school is made of." He told the blonde.

"You're not very snobby." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, well I guess I'd have to be rich first to be a snobby rich kid." Kiba explained.

"So you're not rich?" Naruto asked. Kiba laughed.

"Oh heck no. I'm here on a sports scholarship." The brunette smiled.

"Yeah? That's cool. I had a full ride to college." Naruto said without thinking.

"Already? I mean I know we're seniors and all but you've already got fill ride offers?" Kiba asked slightly amazed and then Naruto realized what he had said.

"Yeah, well it is mostly because my dad's company always gives scholarships to employee's kids who want to go into the business. So I automatically got it." Naruto tried to cover up. Kiba nodded.

"You want to go into the family business, huh? Me too." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? What does your dad do?" The blonde asked. Kiba shrugged with a laugh.

"Hell if I know. My dad left my mom before I was even born. My mom's a vet though. I think it would be really cool to spend my day helping sick animals." Kiba smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be really rewarding." Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. Kiba laughed and looked at him.

"You're a funny guy, Naruto." Kiba laughed. Naruto realized that saying a job was 'rewarding' probably wasn't something teenagers did. They went to their next two classes together then Kiba showed Naruto where his other class would be and then it was time for lunch.

"Kiba." Naruto smiled and waved at the brunette boy.

"Sup." Kiba smiled as well. "You buying your lunch?" he asked. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, my mom made me my lunch." He answered somewhat embarrassed.

"Mine too. She likes making my lunch and stuff." The brunette laughed as they found a table to sit at.

"Kiba, how the heck did you become friends with the new kid?" A girl scoffed and leaned on the table. Naruto looked up to see a girl with red hair and glasses standing there.

"Shut up, Karen." Kiba snapped.

"You drive a Porsche, right? You shouldn't waste your time with a lowbrow like dog-boy here." A white haired boy agreed as he appeared from behind the redhead.

"What does my car have to do with anything?" Naruto asked. The other two laughed haughtily.

"Maybe he really should be hanging out with the mutt." The girl laughed.

"Excuse me, you're in my way." A blonde girl snapped as she shoved the redhead. "Instead of standing here in the way of everyone, how about you two leave and find someone else to patronize." She added when the two looked at her strangely. They huffed and quickly walked away.

"I can't stand those two." Kiba growled.

"No offence, Kiba, but wearing those secondhand rags you try to call a uniform really isn't helping you out much." The blonde said as she sat down.

"Shut up, Ino. Who even asked you to sit here?" Kiba snapped. The blonde girl rolled her eyes and turned to Naruto.

"I'm Ino. You're the new kid, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself politely.

"Let me tell you one thing, Uzumaki, hanging out with this fleabag on your first day is like social suicide. Trust me; I've been dating the idiot for two years. You have to establish yourself here first so then people won't judge you for hanging out with losers like him." He said motioning to the brunette who was glaring at her. Naruto looked at Kiba.

"She says she says it out of love, but sometimes I think she really thinks I'm a dog." The brunette sighed.

"Aw, baby, you know I love you. You're like a big puppy." Ino batted her eyelashes at him. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Where's Pinky?" He asked shortly before getting a textbook slammed into his head.

"What did you call me, runt?" A pink haired girl growled.

"I said that you were pretty?" Kiba offered and rubbed his head as the pink haired girl sat down next to Ino. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, the transfer student. I'm Haruno Sakura, Student Council Vice President." She introduced herself very authoritatively.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled nervously.

"Sakura, my blossom, you are as lovely as usual." A boy with a bad haircut and big eyebrows said as he offered the pink haired girl a pink rose. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Lee? You ask me out every day and I always say no, why do you think this time will be any different?" She asked. The dark haired boy laughed.

"It's always worth trying. One day I will ask you and you will say yes." He smiled optimistically. Sakura humphed and turned away from him. Ino took the rose from Lee and the boy left.

"Ugh, when is he going to give up? Doesn't he know that I'm not interested in him?" the pink haired girl grumbled.

"I think he's cute." Ino said poking Sakura with the flower.

"Cute? Have you seen him? Does he even know what plucking means? And what's with his hair? Don't even get me started on that green jumpsuit he wears every once in a while." Sakura shuddered.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ino rolled her eyes. "I think it's cute that he isn't afraid to express his feelings."

"It's annoying is what it is." Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever, you're still hung up over Uchiha-sensei, aren't you?" Ino sighed.

"What's wrong with that? He's hot." The pink haired girl snapped back.

"Well he's thirty, for one thing. He's kind of a jerk with a very cold natured personality. And he's a teacher and therefore doesn't have that kind of interest in students." The blonde girl explained.

"And, isn't he engaged to Neji's cousin? What's her name? The Hyuuga heiress…" Kiba added trying to think of the girl's name.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's right." Kiba nodded.

"They're not engaged, they're just talking about it." Sakura explained.

"And you think you're gonna seduce Uchiha-sensei or something and make him fall for you, flat-chest?" Kiba asked. Sakura growled warningly at him. "I'm just saying better have tried and failed." He shrugged, dodging the empty water bottle the pink haired girl threw at him

"Is Uchiha-sensei that popular or something?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding, pretty much every girl at this school is in love with him." Ino laughed.

"Oh really? I mean I'll admit he isn't terrible looking and, in fact, could be described as 'attractive.' But he's kind of a jerk and stuff." Naruto said and Kiba nodded.

"I don't get it either. I think if the guy is hot enough then the girls can ignore his attitude or something." The brunette boy explained.

"Then how did you end up with Ino, mutt? Your looks and attitude aren't much of anything." Sakura said. Kiba glared at her.

"Stop it, Sakura." Ino snapped and tried to console her boyfriend of his wounded ego. The bell rang and every headed to their next class. The next two classes were uneventful. Naruto had to introduce himself in every class and had somewhat gotten use to it. At the end of the day he was called back to the school councilor's office. Sasuke looked exhausted and impatient, like he was being forced to stay. Naruto definitely understood the raven's desire to go home.

"So, how was your first day of class?" Sasuke asked almost too rehearsed.

"It's school, what can I say? I'm sure you'd love to stay and chat about everything but I really have to get home now." Naruto said pointing at the door. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but other than that his face remained impassive.

"I see." He nodded. "I know how difficult it is to transfer schools all of a sudden so if you ever need to talk or something…" Sasuke said somewhat awkwardly. Naruto laughed.

"You have to say that to all the students though, don't you? You're the councilor so you get paid to listen to students' problems." The blonde smiled. Sasuke nodded again.

"I just… well… transferring into this school is hard, trust me. I transferred under different circumstances, but I do know what it's like. So, really, come by any time, okay?" Sasuke offered genuinely. Naruto smiled and forced himself not to blush.

"Yeah, definitely." He nodded. "Thank you, Uchiha-sensei. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow at school." He waved and ran out of the office. His heart was pounding from the way Sasuke had spoken. Sasuke had been cold and impatient but then his attitude changed to one of understanding and camaraderie, as if they had some special connection. The blonde definitely understood why girls fell in love with him so easily, when he acted like that he made you feel like you were the only person in the world. He made it home to find his brother waiting with Gaara and Shikamaru.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto growled at him.

"I hate teenagers, especially snobby rich ones." Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Kiba was the only person I could stand, his girlfriend and her best friend were okay but still pretty annoying and then everyone else was so stuck up."

"Kiba?" The others asked.

"Yeah, he's a guy in most of my classes. He's pretty friendly and is at KA on a scholarship. Those rich kids treat him like trash though, it was bad." Naruto explained.

"That bad, huh?" Gaara asked patting his friend comfortingly on the back.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Were there any hot girls?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto snorted.

"Even if I was straight I wouldn't be interested in jail-bait princesses, Kyu-nii." He scoffed at his brother. "Why are you even here, anyway?" He asked realizing his brother rarely came to his apartment.

"Oh, Kankuro helped make these for you." Kyuubi smiled as he pulled out a pair of bright orange glasses. Naruto smiled a bit confused, sure the glasses were cool but he didn't really understand why he needed them.

"What's up with the glasses?" the blonde asked.

"There's a camera in them. That way we can see what you see at school and get footage to show during the special." The older brother smiled excitedly. The younger sighed and took the glasses.

"How do they work?" He asked.

"It's really high-tech. You have a micro camera right here on the side that transmits wirelessly to this thing." He said holding up something that looked like an mp3 player. "It can record up to 8 hours. Then we hook it up to a computer, copy the files and then use them however we want." Kyuubi explained excitedly.

"Cool. I didn't know you could do stuff like that." Naruto said slightly amazed.

"Yeah, Kankuro hooked us up." Kyuubi smiled as his phone started to ring. "Oh shit, I have to go. I forgot I was meeting a friend for dinner." He gasped when he saw who was calling. He waved at everyone as he answered his phone and left.

"So, school was that bad, huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"You don't even want to know. Those kids are terrible people, it was ridiculous." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"You know they were pretty bad when we were in high school too." Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, but I never had to listen to it. I don't know how long I can keep up with it if every day is this brutal." The blonde sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew when he was in high school the kids said shit about him, but they always did it quietly behind his back so he never really had to deal with it. But now he was stuck with a bunch of snobs who seemed to make putting others down a pastime. Naruto didn't like people like that and was worried he might eventually snap.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's with the glasses?" Kiba asked when he saw Naruto.

"I ran out of contacts. They don't look weird, do they?" He asked. The brunette shook his head.

"No, they actually look pretty good." He answered. The blonde smiled.

"Okay, good." He nodded. They were walking into the building when Naruto saw Sasuke. "Uchiha-sensei," He called and ran after the raven haired councilor.

"What do you need, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked in forced concern. Naruto just smiled.

"I just wanted to say good morning." He smiled and ran back to where Kiba was.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked. Naruto laughed.

"Well, my mother always told me if someone is being rude just kill them with kindness." He explained. Kiba laughed.

"I don't think that really works anymore." He shrugged.

"Yeah, these snobs probably think they're privileging you when you're being nice to them." Naruto smirked and they both laughed.

"Oi, new kid." Neji called as he walked towards Naruto and Kiba.

"What do you want, Neji?" Kiba snapped.

"I want to talk to him." The other boy said coolly.

"You can talk here, can't you?" The blonde asked.

"Privately, if you please." Neji snapped while glaring at Kiba. Naruto sighed and gave a apologetic look to his friend.

"I'll see you in class." He smiled.

"If he does anything funny just run and I'll beat him up for you." Kiba told him. Naruto smiled and nodded before walking off with Neji. They went to a secluded area outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. Neji looked around cautiously.

"As the student council president I have to officially greet you." He sighed. "I also feel the need to warn you to stay away from Kiba."

"What? Why?" Naruto laughed.

"Because he's just a charity case. It's pathetic, really." Neji scoffed.

"So, because he's poor he should be outcast?" Naruto asked slightly confused. The other snorted.

"The way he acts is a joke. He thinks he's just as good as us when he's not. It's sad." He explained. Naruto laughed and looked at Neji calmly.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical? I mean, you're just part of a branch family off of the main Hyuuga line. Your family isn't any better-off than Kiba's and the only reason you're going to this school is because the main branch is paying for you. So really, you're the one who's trying to act like you're better when you're clearly not. That's just pathetic." Naruto said and Neji glared at him.

"What the hell do you know?" He snapped.

"I know a lot more about you and your family's situation than most of the kids at this school. It would really be terrible if everyone found out their beloved prince is actually from a common servant family." The blonde shrugged.

"So now you're blackmailing me?" The brunette growled.

"No, I'm not the kind of person to black mail and spread gossip. But you really should stop acting all high and mighty because one day it's gonna bite you in the ass." Naruto warned before walking off.

"What did he want?" Kiba asked when Naruto sat down next to him in their first class.

"Just wanted to welcome me as the student council president. It was kind of a waste of time." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, well he probably didn't want to be seen talking to you or something." Kiba rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed a bit and nodded.

"Probably, he seems like that kind of guy." He smiled. Kiba laughed as well.

"Okay, class is starting." Kakashi said as he entered the room. He wrote the prompt on the board and everyone started working. After class they were walking down the hall when Kiba stopped and, grabbing Naruto, started walking the other way.

"Kiba? What's wrong?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Ebisu-sensei is over there and he hates me. He's like a uniform Nazi." Kiba said.

"Inuzuka." Someone called from behind them. Kiba stiffened and turned around.

"Yes, Ebisu-sensei?" He asked. The teacher approached them and fixed his glasses as he stared down at Naruto.

"Earrings are out of dress-code for boys. That's a detention, Uzumaki." He said glaring at Naruto through his dark glasses as he started filling out a detention slip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Naruto said quickly.

"Yeah, he just transferred here, Ebisu-sensei." Kiba defended his blonde friend. The teacher looked over at the brunette boy.

"As his friend, you probably should have told him this rule rather than letting him get into trouble. Eh, Inuzuka?" Ebisu fake smiled. "Your uniforms are also very untidy. Tomorrow I expect your uniforms to be ironed and spotless." He added before handing Naruto the detention slip. "You boys have a nice day." He smiled cheerfully and walked off.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I should have told you about the earrings." Kiba apologized. Naruto laughed and took his earrings out and stuck them in his shirt so he wouldn't lose them.

"It's okay, man. I should have known to take them out anyway." The blonde smiled much to the brunette's relief.

"You're so nice, Naruto." Kiba said as he fake sobbed and hugged Naruto tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Let go of me, I can't breathe." Naruto said pushing the other boy away.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Sakura asked. They looked over to see the pink haired girl standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips. "PDA is strictly forbidden in the hallways." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't PDA, pinky." He scoffed.

"Naruto, you wear glasses?" Sakura asked, ignoring Kiba completely.

"Yeah, I don't have any contacts left." Naruto laughed while adjusting his glasses.

"Cool, they make you look kind of smart and cool." She smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I guess." He smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as she ran up to them. "Kiba. Naruto, love the glasses." She greeted the two boys with a nod before turning to her friend. "Sasuke's coming so I need to borrow some lip gloss." Sakura immediately whipped out a makeup kit and the two girls checked and touched-up their appearance in less than five seconds. They had about two seconds before Sasuke passed them.

"Uchiha-sensei." Sakura called and waved as she ran to his side with Ino right behind her. The three walked off leaving Kiba and Naruto standing there.

"Girls are weird." Naruto sighed.

"I know, Ino has a boyfriend and she's still obsessed with that guy. I mean I can be honest and say I'm not as good-looking as him, but come on, at least give me something." Kiba pouted. Naruto smiled and put a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Well, you definitely have a better personality." Naruto said trying to make him feel better, but it only made Kiba groan.

"Personality? When you meet a person who is butt-ass ugly you say they have a good personality. Are you saying I'm butt-ass ugly?" He asked.

"No, but Uchiha-sensei is a dick so it's a good thing you have a better personality." The blonde explained making the other boy laugh.

"Yeah, that guy's an asshole." He smiled and nodded. Unfortunately for Naruto, at the end of the school day he found himself in front of that asshole's office for his detention.

"Uchiha-sensei." Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sasuke snapped from inside. Naruto opened the door to find a huge pile of papers on Sasuke's desk. "You're gonna help me file all this for your detention." Sasuke said a bit angrily.

"Is something wrong, Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto asked cautiously. Sasuke huffed.

"Can you not see the huge pile of crap on my desk? Who the hell does that bitch Tsunade think she is? She suddenly shoves all this crap on me and it's taking up space and messing up everything in here." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto could even see a slight twitch in his eye.

"Are you OCD or something?" The blonde asked. Sasuke flinched slightly.

"It's not OCD, I just really, really, really don't like messy and disorganized things." He said as his eye twitched some more. Naruto laughed.

"Well, you're in luck. I am a pro at organizing stuff." He bragged.

"Really?" Sasuke scoffed looking at Naruto's messy appearance.

"When I was little I had to clean out and organize the deathtrap that was my dad's messy closet. It took me almost three days but I did it. After that, everything else seems like a piece of cake." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled softly and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just help me." He said. Naruto started helping Sasuke organize and put away all the files.

"What are these for anyway?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"This and that. Tsunade thinks that my office is storage or something so I always get stuck with random files." The raven answered. Naruto nodded.

"Hey, um, you said that I could come and talk to you when I needed, right?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Sasuke asked looking up from his filing.

"Well, it's just that this school is filled with difficult people." Naruto sighed.

"You've made friends with Inuzuka Kiba, right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "He's a good kid." Sasuke smiled softly

"Then why does everyone treat him like trash?" Naruto sighed.

"Because he's different. At this school if you're not an aristocrat then you're probably not worth much more than the tiles on the floor to these students." The raven explained.

"That's another thing, what the hell is with the marble floors? I mean the school is rich, but that's ridiculous." He sighed. Sasuke laughed softly.

"I agree with you on that point." He smiled. Naruto felt his heard flutter at Sasuke's smile; he was even more beautiful when he smiled.

"What were you like when you were in high school?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's smiled fell and his eyes were sad.

"I wasn't very social. I didn't really have any friends and spent most of my time at my teacher's apartment just to get away from all the bad stuff." He said softly. Naruto frowned.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He apologized. Sasuke shook his head.

"You didn't know." He tried to smile but it didn't really come. "Are you adjusting to school though? I mean it's only your second day but are you kind of getting used to it?" He asked changing the subject.

"I guess." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really used to having so many people pay attention to me." He smiled. Sasuke looked at him amused.

"You showed up yesterday in a bright red Porsche, it kind of screams 'pay attention to me!'" He smiled. Naruto laughed and blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled brightly.

"You should make the best of it." Sasuke said encouragingly. "You're 17, a senior in high school. In just a few more years you won't have this kind of freedom so you should have fun." Naruto blushed when Sasuke smiled at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I will." They finished organizing everything after that and Naruto went home.

"So?" Kyuubi asked when Naruto walked into his apartment. Naruto sighed and pulled out the recorder and handed it to him.

"I'm gonna shower." He informed his brother before going into his bathroom. When he finished he found Kyuubi laughing at his computer screen. "What's so funny?" Naruto aske.

"The footage from today. You really are a midget." Kyuubi giggled.

"I'm not short!" Naruto snapped. Kyuubi gave him a look and pointed at the screen. Indeed, everything was shot looking up people's noses. Naruto sighed and let his head fall onto the desk.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Kyuubi said while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Sorry, Kyu-nii, I've just had a long day." Naruto sighed and looked up at his brother. Kyuubi smiled gently.

"I know, Na-chan. Those kids are brutal. I'd feel like that too if I had to put up with them all day." He said. Naruto laughed softly. "But you're doing a great job. This will definitely be a great story, I know."

"Yeah. It'll be something." Naruto said tiredly.

"Well I have to go. Make sure to do your homework and get to bed early." Kyuubi smiled and kissed Naruto's head.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked Kyuubi to the door. He groaned loudly when Kyuubi was gone… "I forgot about homework." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost two weeks since Naruto had started his assignment at Konoha Academy. After his talk with Neji, the student council president became much nicer to the blonde and his dog loving friend. Because of this, many more of the students had started to notice the blonde transfer student and Naruto was slowly gaining popularity amongst the students. Amongst the teachers, however, it was a different story. Naruto hadn't turned in any of his homework, came to school late every morning and rarely paid attention. He had failed three pop quizzes and two tests already. So he had been called in by none other than the school councilor for a chat. Naruto sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair and watched the raven closely. Both remained silent for a few minutes before Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not really sure what to say, Uzumaki." The raven sounded defeated as he ran his hands through his hair.

"It's not that big of a deal." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It is a big deal, Naruto. I mean it's only been two weeks and you are barely making double digit grades. Is there something going on here or at home that's interfering with your studies?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I don't care all that much about my grades anyway." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto, your grades have a huge effect on your future. If you fail this year not only will you have to repeat your senior year, but it'll also hinder you from getting into a good college." Sasuke said with concern. Again Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not all that worried about college." He answered absently. This cause Sasuke to frown deeply and Naruto almost regretted what he had said.

"Look, I don't know what to do to motivate you." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked at him and saw Sasuke was staring at his desk. "I'll tell you, when I was transferred here I had a really hard time just making it from day to day. My family was falling apart, I kept getting behind in my class work, I was dealing with issues from my old school and I didn't have anyone to really help me out. I know that you came here under completely different circumstances but if anything is bothering you please come and talk to me. I can't promise I'll fix it but I will try my best to help you in any way I possibly can." He said before looking into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes were filled with sadness, desperation, and pain. Naruto smiled sadly.

"You ever just get tired of it all?" He asked softly. Sasuke blinked and his eyes filled with worry. "I'm not suicidal, Uchiha-sensei." Naruto smiled and most of the worry disappeared from Sasuke's features.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked.

"You get thrown into a situation you don't want to be in but you have to endure because you don't want to let everyone down if you fail. And then you feel so much pressure to get through it that you start to resent everything and just want it all to go away. Ever feel like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I definitely understand that feeling." Sasuke nodded.

"That's how I've been feeling for the past five months almost." The blonde sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"Well, it's just that all my life I've had this dream and when I finally achieved it, I realized I really didn't like it. I mean, it's not like it was bad it just wasn't right for me, you know? But my family was so proud of me that I just couldn't tell them how much I really didn't like it." He explained. Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"I see. Your family loves you a lot, don't they?" He asked. Naruto blushed and nodded. "Don't you think they'd want you to be happy? Sure they're proud of you for accomplishing your dream, but they won't be disappointed if you tell them that you aren't happy. They would rather you find another goal than suffer in your current one, right?" He asked. Naruto smiled slightly.

"They're gonna find out soon anyway, I guess, so I probably shouldn't worry about it." Naruto said with a sigh. The other nodded.

"Is there anything else bothering you that you would like to talk about?" He asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No. But if something comes up can I come to talk with you?" He asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Of course, feel free to come in any time." He said. Naruto stood up and started to leave when he remembered something he wanted to say.

"Um, Uchiha-sensei," Naruto started but at that moment the door was thrown open, hitting Naruto in the face and pushing him to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." A girl said nervously as she peeked around the door at him.

"Shit." Naruto groaned as he touched his nose to see it was bleeding.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked quickly running to the injured boy.

"I'm so sorry. Oh no you're bleeding. Sasuke, what should I do?" The girl asked in a slight panic.

"I'm fine." Naruto said pinching his nose and tilting his head back. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the girl.

"Hinata, can you wait here while I take him to the nurse's office?" He asked.

"Hinata? She's your girlfriend? Don't worry about me, Uchiha-sensei. You probably have plans with her, I can walk myself to the nurse." Naruto smiled.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled brightly, causing the girl to blush.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said as he stood up. "I'll see you later, Uchiha-sensei." He smiled and quickly left. When he felt tears in his eyes he wasn't sure if it was from the pain in his nose or from seeing Sasuke's girlfriend. Naruto had easily fallen in love with Sasuke even though he knew the raven haired councilor had a serious girlfriend, but seeing her made his heart hurt more than he had thought it would.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" Shizune gasped when he entered the nurse's office.

"I got hit by a door. I don't think I got hit hard enough to break my nose, but it's bleeding pretty badly." He explained. Shizune sighed as she went to a drawer and pulled out some cotton balls.

"Use these while I find you a new shirt since that one has blood all over it." She said while handing Naruto a handful of the cotton balls. After half an hour the bleeding stopped and Naruto headed back to class.

"Uzumaki." Ebisu called. Naruto winced when he heard the teacher's voice.

"Yes, Ebisu-sensei?" He asked.

"Why aren't you in class and what is wrong with your shirt?" The teacher asked while adjusting his glasses and reaching for his detention slips.

"I was talking with Uchiha-sensei and then Hinata hit me in the face with the door and my nose started bleeding and so I had to go to Shizune-sensei and she got me a new shirt but it's too big so it looks all weird like this." Naruto explained.

"And your hall-pass?" Ebisu asked pulling out his pen.

"Um," Naruto said while searching his pockets for a hall-pass.

"You don't have one. That's a detention." Ebisu said as filled out the detention slip. Naruto groaned as the slip was handed over but it was quickly taken from Ebisu's hand.

"I'll take that." Kakashi said.

"What do you think you're doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Ebisu snapped.

"I was passing Shizune's office and she asked me to give this hall-pass to Naruto." The silver haired man smiled. Ebisu examined the hall-pass and huffed.

"You got lucky this time, Uzumaki." He said before walking off.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed as he was handed his hall-pass.

"Don't worry, it was Shizune's fault for being so scatterbrained." He smiled.

"Shizune? Scatterbrained?" Naruto laughed. "Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Usually she's not, but at the moment she's helping Tsunade-sama plan the school festival. It's supposed to be very big this year, we're even getting Konoha News to come film the whole thing and do a special report." The older man explained. Naruto paled.

"Konoha News?" He asked.

"Yeah, Namekaze Kyuubi was very interested in the festival and wanted to come see it." Kakashi nodded. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well that's really cool." He forced a smiled. "I have to go back to class now." He added before running off.

"Dude, what's with your shirt?" Kiba laughed as they were headed to lunch.

"I got blood all over my shirt do Shizune-sensei had to give me this one. It's not my fault that it's huge." Naruto pouted

"What size is it? It's like a tent on you." Kiba asked pulling the back of the collar down to see the tag. "It's a large. That's the size I wear. You really are," He started.

"If you call me small I will stab you in the jaw." Naruto threatened. Kiba laughed.

"I got it. I got it." He smiled and nodded.

"Oi, Kiba." Ino called as she ran up to him.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled.

"You know what day today is, right?" She asked somewhat angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

"Tuesday?" He asked causing the blonde girl to glare. "I'm kidding." He laughed and put his arm around her. "I know it's our anniversary." Ino scoffed.

"If you knew that then why have you been ignoring me all day?" She asked.

"I haven't been ignoring you, every time I try to talk to you Sasuke walks by and you get all fan-girly." He answered.

"I do not." Ino insisted.

"Oh look, it's Sasuke." Kiba nodded behind her.

"Where?" She quickly asked while trying to fix her hair. She blushed and looked up at Kiba timidly. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little fan-girly." She admitted.

"A little? Ino, you're the co-founder of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club." Kiba laughed. Ino sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bad girlfriend." She cried dramatically. Kiba just rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek quickly.

"You're not a bad girlfriend. It's like having a crush on a celebrity or something." He said comfortingly.

"You're so sweet, Kiba." Ino smiled.

"That's why you love me." He smiled back.

"You two make me sick." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, when did you get here?" Kiba asked.

"I've been here the whole time, you stupid mutt." She snapped back as they sat down.

"Sakura, my blossom," Lee called as he came over carrying a pink rose like he did every day. Sakura cringed.

"Please stop bothering me, Lee." She grumbled as he offered the rose.

"One day you will say yes." Lee smiled optimistically as he left the rose on the table.

"Why don't you say yes to one date?" Ino sighed.

"Because she's still delusional in thinking she has a chance with Uchiha-sensei." Kiba answered with a laugh. Sakura growled at him but didn't actually deny it.

"I seriously doubt that you have a chance. No offence." Naruto said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The pink haired girl snapped.

"Well when I was in his office earlier his girlfriend came in and if Hinata is his type then you're definitely not his type." He answered.

"What's she look like then?" Sakura asked.

"Well she has a very womanly figure, you know, large curves in the right places. Uh, her hair was really dark black and had kind of a bluish shine to it. Her eyes were that really light pearly color like Neji's. Her face was really pretty, flawless pale skin but rosy lips and cheeks. And she had a much softer presence than you." Naruto explained.

"She's like the anti-Sakura." Kiba laughed.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, dog boy?" She growled.

"Nothing, Mrs. Angry flat-chest." Kiba smirked and dodged when Sakura swiped at him.

"You were in Sasuke's office?" Ino asked somewhat dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm failing all my classes so they thought I needed counseling or something." He sighed. The other three gasped.

"You're failing all your classes? That's not good, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I mean it's gonna affect what college you get into now." Ino added with a nod.

"I'm not so much interested in college at the moment." Naruto shrugged.

"What? Don't you want a good job? You have to go to college to get a good job." Kiba said and the other two nodded.

"I know, I'm just not all that concerned right now. I'll probably take a year or so off before I start college." Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to be lectured about going to college, but he couldn't exactly tell them that he was actually a college graduate. The other three still looked troubled but didn't say anything more about it. Lunch was over and they headed towards their next class. Kiba and Naruto were passing Sasuke's office and Naruto looked in at the same time Sasuke looked up and they made eye contact.

"Naruto." Sasuke called quickly going after the blonde.

"Yea, Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto asked turning to look at the raven.

"How's your face?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"I'm fine, it just bled a lot." He smiled.

"Good. Hinata was very worried and wanted to see if there's anything you'd like for an apology." He said. Naruto shook his head.

"No thanks. It really wasn't that big of a deal; just tell her that her concern was enough." He smiled. Sasuke looked relieved that Naruto was okay.

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything, okay?" He smiled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry too much about it." He said before running off to catch up with Kiba. The day ended and once again Kyuubi was waiting at Naruto's apartment for the recording of Naruto's day.

"What the hell are you planning, Kyuubi?" Naruto snapped angrily as soon as he got home. Kyuubi blinked, not really sure why Naruto was upset.

"What do you mean, Na-chan?" He asked.

"You're going to the school festival?" He blonde asked. The other laughed.

"Isn't it normal for a big brother to be interested in his little brother's school's activities? But I can't exactly walk in there and tell them I'm your brother so I had to do this." He smiled.

"You didn't care about my school's activities when I was actually in school, Kyu-nii. They're gonna film the festival. What are you planning?" He asked.

"Well, we can't show a bunch of shots up people's noses so we're gonna go film a bit for more shots to use in the special. Hopefully by the end of the month you'll have a good story for us so we know what to focus on." Kyuubi shrugged. Naruto growled and tossed the recorder on the table.

"Whatever, I'm gonna shower." He said before leaving. One he got out, Kyuubi jumped on him with a cry.

"Na-chan! Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" He cried dramatically. Naruto sighed and pushed Kyuubi off of him.

"Shut up, Kyu-nii, it wasn't that big of a deal." He said. Kyuubi wiped his tears and looked at his brother.

"You don't like working at Konoha News?" He asked more seriously. Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's not like I can do anything about it now, I have to finish this assignment." He answered. Kyuubi frowned.

"Na-chan, if you really didn't like it then why didn't you say anything? Uchiha-sensei was right, we want you to be happy. Don't force yourself to do what you think we want you to do, Na-chan." He said while putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know, okay? Shika and Gaara have been telling me that for so long, but I just can't bear to do something that might make you or mom or dad disappointed in me." He sighed.

"I understand, Na-chan, but you're a big boy now. You don't have to worry about my mother any more, okay?" Kyuubi smiled. Naruto smiled as well.

"Yeah." He said softly as he nodded. "Don't tell dad about it though, please?" He asked.

"I won't. And I won't tell him about you failing all of your classes either." The older brother smiled. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I should start acting like I care or something." He smiled. Kyuubi nodded and hugged his little brother.

"I love you, Na-chan. So don't ever hesitate to talk to me about something that's bothering you." He said.

"Thanks, Kyu-nii." The other smiled while hugging his brother back.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is our story." Kimimaru told Naruto while holding up a picture of Sasuke. They were in the middle of a presentational meeting where the special report team was pitching their idea for their story to the producers, Minato and Kyuubi. Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean this is your story?" He asked. The special report team scoffed.

"Do you know how many reporters would love to get an interview with Uchiha Sasuke? First he takes Orochimaru to court for sexual harassment, molestation and attempted rape, then he transfers schools and starts living with his openly gay teacher Hatake Kakashi and now he's taking special interest in his male students? How is this not a story?" Udon asked.

"What student?" Naruto asked honestly. Everyone looked at him as if her were an idiot.

"You, you moron." Tayuya snapped. Naruto laughed again.

"What? Me? That's ridiculous, there's nothing special about the way he treats me." Naruto shook his head.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Jiraiya, the producer, smiled.

"What?" Naruto asked. "How can it be brilliant when there is no story?"

"No story?" Sakon laughed. "We've seen the tapes."

"Yes, tomorrow at the school festival we will focus on Uchiha Sasuke." Jiraiya decided and everyone else but Naruto nodded. Once the meeting was over, Naruto went to talk with his brother.

"Kyu-nii, I don't want to do this story." He said softly. Kyuubi sighed.

"Jiraiya wants this story so there isn't much we can do." He shrugged.

"Kyuubi." Naruto huffed slightly annoyed. "There isn't anything between me and Sasuke, and if we do this story it'll cost him his job and probably more."

"What can I do? It's not like arguing with Jiraiya will get him to change his mind. Face it, Naruto, if you refuse to do this assignment Jiraiya will just get someone else to do it." The older explained. Naruto growled and stormed out of Kyuubi's office. Kyuubi was right, nothing they could do could change JIraiya's mind about getting the story. If Naruto didn't do the story then someone else who would get the story, and, knowing the way most of the people at the news station were, he knew that they wouldn't be concerned with how Sasuke was affected so long as they got the juiciest story. Naruto was stuck and it pissed him off. The next day he met up with Kiba and they headed to the school festival.

"Did you hear that Konoha News is gonna be out filming the festival today?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Naruto said indifferently.

"What? You're not excited? I mean you could end up on TV or something." Kiba laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who wants to be on a gossip station like Konoha News?" He scoffed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, young man." Kyuubi said from behind them.

"Oh my god! You're Namekaze Kyuubi!" Kiba said excitedly. Kyuubi smiled.

"Yes I am. And who might you two fine young men be?" He asked while Naruto glared at him.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a huge fan." The brunette quickly introduced. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing kid." Kyuubi smiled, enjoying the attention from Kiba and ignoring the glares from his brother. Kyuubi quickly signed a piece of paper he conveniently had. 'Conveniently' meaning he had a huge pack of paper in his jacket pocket and a few extra pens so he could sign as many autographs as he wanted. Kyuubi looked at Naruto. "What about you, kid?" Naruto growled at him.

"No thanks." He snapped and started to walk off.

"Wait, Naruto, where are you going?" Kiba called.

"I'm gonna go look around, I don't care much for obnoxious old men." He said.

"Old?" Kyuubi pouted. Kiba gasped.

"You're not old, Kyuubi-san!" He quickly said running back to where Kyuubi was. Naruto sighed and left them standing there as he explored the festival.

"Psst." He heard. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru holding a Konoha News camera.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked quickly, trying to not make it obvious he was talking to the brunette man.

"Kyuubi called me and a few others in on a favor. I heard about the story on the councilor guy. Your brother wants us to film stuff that looks interesting just in case they don't do the special on the teacher, cause all the regular camera guys are focusing on Uchiha, you know?" He explained. Naruto smiled softly with relief.

"I see." He said.

"Oi, stop chatting." Gaara whispered harshly as he passed them.

"You got dragged into this too?" Naruto smirked.

"Kankuro and Temari too." The redhead nodded.

"That dumbass brother." He sighed. "Sorry you had to do this, guys."

"It's cool. We get to see all the kids you've been around for the past month and plus we get free food." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I figured you would be sighing and calling this whole thing 'troublesome.'" Naruto smirked.

"You should have heard him in the car." Gaara said. Naruto laughed.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he came running over.

"See ya." Gaara and Shikamaru said before quickly leaving.

"What were you were talking about with those camera guys?" Kiba asked, slightly panting because he had been running.

"Just wanted to know what they were shooting. They're doing a special 'end of summer' program so they've been filming around Konoha to see what people do to celebrate the end of summer." Naruto answered calmly.

"Oh, that's cool." Kiba smiled.

"Kiba!" Ino shouted as she was walking towards them. "I told you to wait at the entrance for me!" She grumbled.

"I'm sorry but Namekaze Kyuubi was there and then Naruto wandered off and," Kiba started but stopped when Ino glared at him.

"It's true, Ino." Naruto defended his friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I even got Kyuubi-san's autograph." Kiba said proudly as he presented the paper to his girlfriend.

"Namekaze Kyuubi is here?" Ino asked dreamily.

"What? You're obsessed with him too?" Naruto sighed.

"Are you kidding? He's so hot and his voice is so sexy, I always watch the 5 and 10 o'clock news to see him." Ino said. Naruto swore he saw her eyes turn to hearts.

"He's definitely better looking in person." Kiba said.

"Really? Where is he?" Ino asked.

"He went off that way. Let's go look for him." The brunette said excitedly. The two started to run off when they realized Naruto wasn't with them.

"Naruto? Aren't you coming?" Ino asked. Naruto scoffed.

"As if I'm gonna be a part of feeding Kyuubi's already enormous ego." He rolled his eyes. The other two pouted.

"Ego?" Ino asked looking at Kiba.

"No way, he's so down to earth." He smiled. Ino looked relieved.

"Well, whatever. You can have fun by yourself, Naruto. We're going to go find Kyuubi." Ino shrugged as she grabbed Kiba's arm and drug him off.

"Tsk." Naruto rolled his eyes and started walking towards the game booths.

"Looks like your friends ditched you." Kakashi called from one of the booths.

"Yeah, they went to go find Namekaze Kyuubi." He shrugged as he walked over to chat with the silver haired teacher in the ring toss booth.

"And you didn't want to go?" Kakashi asked as he handed Naruto a ring.

"Let's just say I'm not that much of a fan." Naruto said as he tossed the ring and missed.

"Oh?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, he seems like a two faced person." Naruto shrugged.

"How so? He seems very nice." He said.

"I never said he wasn't nice. But around his fans he's all calm and cool but when he's with his friends and family he's a crybaby." He said. "Or at least that's what I think." He added quickly when he noticed Kakashi looking at him strangely.

"Maybe." He laughed. Naruto smiled and laughed as well.

"Plus Konoha News is only interested in gossip lately." He sighed.

"Yeah a little, but that's what the public likes." Kakashi shrugged.

"But sometimes stuff that they report on will have negative effects on people involved. That's not very fair." The blonde said.

"You want to be a reporter?" The silver haired teacher asked.

"Use to. But seeing the way Konoha News works, I'm not so sure any more." He sighed.

"Well, Konoha News isn't the only news station in Konoha, you know." Kakashi smiled encouragingly. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled. "Thanks, Kakashi. I'm gonna go look at the other booths now." He waved as he walked off. Naruto wandered around the game booths occasionally playing and chatting with teachers and students. He tried to ignore the cameras from the news station, he knew all the camera men were waiting for him to find Sasuke but he really didn't want to do that. Unfortunately, he found Sasuke whether he wanted to or not. It wasn't hard to find him, he only had to follow the fan-girl squeals to find a shirtless, wet Sasuke sitting in the dunking booth and glaring at the man who was currently trying to dunk him. Naruto couldn't help but to smile, Sasuke looked like a pissed kitten. There was a bang noise as the man hit the target, a loud splash and a bunch of squealing. Sasuke had once again been dunked. Naruto snuck around to the back when Sasuke's time in the booth was up.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked somewhat shocked to see him.

"Hey, I brought you some tea, you looked cold." He smiled and offered a Styrofoam cup filled with steaming liquid. The raven smiled and gladly accepted the gift.

"Thanks, that water was freezing." He said while taking a sip.

"How did you get wrangled into working the dunking booth?" The blonde asked. Sasuke laughed.

"You kids might think you're sneaky, but everyone knows the girls are obsessed with me. Having me wet and shirtless would definitely bring in more customers and therefore bring in more money." He smiled.

"So basically it's a scam to get more money." Naruto laughed. The raven shrugged.

"Call it what you want, the girls enjoyed themselves and the school got quite a few donations. I'd say it's a win-win." He smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Where's your girlfriend? Wouldn't she be upset that you were put on display in all your wet, half-naked glory?" He asked causing the raven to laugh.

"Maybe. She's not really the jealous type though." He said. Naruto smiled.

"That must be nice. She's not an overbearing girlfriend or something." He said.

"No, she's a good girlfriend." He smiled.

"The kind of girl you'd like to marry?" the blonde asked. Sasuke frowned and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not all that interested in marriage at the moment." He said softly.

"That's understandable, you're only 30." The other smiled. The raven scoffed.

"According to my mother, I need to get married because I'm 30." He sighed.

"If it makes you feel better I probably won't ever get married." Naruto offered.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I guess you could say it's because of the people I fall in love with." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked confused but didn't really say anything about it after that.

"So, what have you been up to? I see Kiba isn't around." The raven commented.

"Yeah, he went off to admire Namekaze Kyuubi." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You don't like Namekaze Kyuubi?" Sasuke smirked.

"Who'd like an egotistical crybaby?" Naruto scoffed. Sasuke laughed.

"I've never heard that before." He smiled. Naruto shrugged.

"It's just my opinion." He said.

"Well, since you don't have anyone to hang out with, you want to come with me to the food booths?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered immediately and then realized what he had said.

"Okay, let's go. I'm starving." Sasuke smiled. Naruto grimaced as he followed the raven. He could feel the cameras following him as he walked beside Sasuke. He was thankful when Kiba came up with Ino and Sakura.

"Naruto." Kiba called.

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura called.

"Hey, guys, we were just on our way to get something to eat. You should join us." Naruto said putting his arm over Kiba's shoulder and forcing the brunette to come along. Of course Ino and Sakura were always willing to go anywhere with Sasuke. Naruto felt much better as the five of them headed for the food booths. As soon as they were finished eating Naruto excused himself to the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of the cameramen asked.

"Taking a piss, wanna join?" He snapped. The cameraman glared at him but said nothing after that. Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom just incase any more cameramen wanted to ask what he was doing. He quickly turned into the bathroom and ran into someone.

"Na-chan?" Kyuubi asked slightly shocked when Naruto ran into him.

"Kyu-nii." Naruto gasped as he started falling backwards.

"Watch out." Gaara said catching Naruto.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto whispered looking at his brother in front of him and his two friends behind him.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom." Kyuubi answered.

"We saw you running this way so we followed you to see if something was wrong." Shikamaru answered for himself and Gaara. Naruto sighed.

"I'm fine. Just feel awkward with all the cameras around. I mean, won't it kind of be obvious if every camera turns to me when I'm walking next to Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked.

"Well, he is Uchiha Sasuke. From what I've heard he's probably used to getting a lot of attention." Kyuubi explained. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe. But it still feels strange." He told his brother. Kyuubi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Well, it's almost dark so they'll stop filming soon." He said. Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I guess." He smiled.

"I have to go. Don't want anyone seeing us talking about this." Kyuubi smiled and quickly left.

"We should probably go as well." Shikamaru said and Gaara nodded. They left and Naruto went to the bathroom.

"Where have you been, man?" Kiba asked when Naruto came out. "They're setting up the fireworks. We need to go find a good spot." He drug Naruto outside where they met Ino and Sakura. The sun was setting and everyone was trying to find a good place to watch the fireworks. About half an hour after sunset they had the fireworks show and then everyone went home. As Naruto got to his car he saw Sasuke getting into the car next to him.

"Oh, Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" The blonde asked slightly confused.

"Well, Kiba was worried when you took so long in the restroom. I hope you're not sick." He explained with a soft smile. Naruto smiled as well.

"Nah, all the cameramen were in there so I had to wait." He laughed. Sasuke laughed as well.

"I'm glad. Have a nice night, Naruto." He smiled and got into his car.

"Yeah, you too." Naruto smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked when Naruto sat down at their table in the club.

"I had a study group with some kids from school." The blonde answered with a sigh. His two friends laughed as he ordered a drink. "It's not funny, jerks. I have all the teachers on my ass about my grades, it's so annoying."

"That's what you get for ignoring your school work and making 0s on everything." Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, I've had more important things to think about." Naruto huffed.

"Like the story about your gay teacher?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's not gay." Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe not gay, but he's definitely got some feelings for you. We've seen the tapes from the festival." Gaara said. Naruto laughed.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"He treats you differently than he does the other students." Shikamaru explained.

"Ha. Wouldn't that be nice?" Naruto laughed as he drank his drink. The three friends drank all night, eager to get smashed regardless of the massive hangovers they knew they would have in the morning. When the club closed they all left.

"See you guys later." Gaara waved as he got into a taxi.

"Bye-bye." Naruto called loudly as he and Shikamaru struggled to keep standing.

"I should probably get to the bus stop before the last bus leaves." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded as Shikamaru stumbled away. Naruto was planning on crashing at his brother's apartment only a few blocks away. He drunkenly stumbled through the streets, barely aware of his surroundings when he crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're… Naruto?" Sasuke started with a growl until he realized who had run into him.

"Hey Sa'ke." Naruto greeted with a stupid smile.

"You're drunk." The other observed. Naruto giggled and nodded, using the raven as balance. "Are you kidding?" Sasuke sighed in agitation.

"S'ske angry." Naruto slurred with a giggle.

"Yeah, what the hell are you thinking? You're a high school student; you could get arrested for drinking you know." Sasuke growled.

"Mah, what's the big deal, sen-sei?" Naruto nearly purred as he leaned in close to Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and Naruto started giggling. "You're so pretty, S'ke. Even up close you're still so pretty." He smiled trying to kiss the older man.

"Naruto." Sasuke snapped as he pushed the blonde away. Naruto giggled some more. The raven sighed and tightened his grip on the blonde. "Come on. I can't let you wander around in this state so I'll just take you to my apartment."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto smiled and tried to grab Sasuke's ass but his hand was slapped away. Sasuke helped Naruto to his apartment. Naruto cursed his luck when he realized that Sasuke's penthouse was across the hall from Kyuubi's (and those were the only two apartments on that floor). Naruto silently prayed that Kyuubi didn't come out and see them, and he was fortunate enough to make it into Sasuke's apartment unseen. It was at that time, however, that unfortunately Naruto's control snapped. He pushed Sasuke to the floor and kissed him deeply. Sasuke froze immediately when Naruto's tongue forced it's way into his mouth.

"Naruto." Sasuke managed to whisper when the blonde finally broke for air.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself." Naruto groaned softly as he kissed Sasuke again. He didn't hear Sasuke tell him to stop as moved to suck on a pale neck. He ignored Sasuke's struggles when he pulled down the older man's pants and started stroking his semi-erect cock. He was too drunk to care that what he was doing was considered sexual assault. He was too drunk to notice Sasuke trying to push him away. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was how badly he wanted to touch the pale man. Sasuke came after a few minutes and Naruto passed out sometime after that. The net morning he awoke with no idea where he was or how he got there. "The hell?" He grumbled as he looked around the strange bedroom he was in. He was supposed to go to Kyuubi's, but this was definitely not his brother's living room. It was definitely someone's bedroom. He tried to sit up but his head started spinning and throbbing as his hangover hit him full force. He groaned loudly as he slowly sank back onto the bed.

"Are you awake?" Sasuke asked from the doorway. Naruto gasped softly and looked up at him.

"Uchiha-sensei? What are you doing here?" He asked dumbly.

"I found you on the street last night and brought you here." The raven answered sharply.

"Here? As in your house?" Naruto asked looking around the bedroom. He was in Sasuke's bedroom, he could barely believe it.

"You were pretty drunk so you probably don't remember." The other man sighed. Naruto flinched, he knew he sometimes did bad things when he was drunk and was really hoping his dream about having sex with Sasuke last night was just a dream.

"Um, I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" He asked nervously.

"Other than getting completely smashed at 17?" Sasuke snapped. "I have your fake ID. I'm not going to turn it in to the police, but I'm definitely going to tell your parents about it." Naruto thought for a second. He had a fake ID, but it was the one that said he was 17… It took him a few seconds in his sleepy, hung-over mind to realize the raven was talking about his real ID but of course wouldn't know it was real considering he currently believed Naruto to be a high school student.

"Shit." Naruto sighed.

"I'll make you some coffee to get rid of your hangover and then take you home to talk with your parents." Sasuke said.

"My parents?" Naruto asked.

"Better than telling the police, right?" Sasuke asked before leaving the room.

"Shit." Naruto sighed again. He didn't have parents that Sasuke could meet. The only other people he knew that were available were Shikamaru and Gaara. He quickly pulled out his phone and called Gaara.

"Where the hell are you?" Gaara growled when he answered his phone.

"Keep your voice down." Naruto whispered back.

"Where are you? Me and Shika are at your apartment." Gaara said quieter.

"Good. Stay there. I need you to do me a huge, gigantic, enormous, gargantuan favor." Naruto said quickly.

"What?" The other man sighed.

"Well, when I was going home last night I somehow ran into Sasuke and he took me to his apartment and now he has my ID but he thinks it's fake so he wants to talk to my parents but since I obviously can't take him to my real parents I need you to act like my dad." The blonde explained quickly. Gaara was quiet for a few moments. "Please, I'm begging you." He asked desperately.

"Yeah, sure." The redhead sighed defeated.

"Thanks, Gaara. I love you, man." Naruto sighed with relief. He hung up and a minute later Sasuke came in.

"Here, drink and eat. It'll get rid of your hangover." He said handing Naruto a tray of food and a mug of coffee.

"You get hangovers a lot or something, sensei?" Naruto smirked.

"No, I don't go near alcohol. It's what my brother uses though." He answered and sat on the bed. Naruto nodded and started eating. He snuck a few glances at the raven and noticed a few bruises on his neck. The bruises were definitely new and Hinata didn't seem the type of girl to leave hickies. Naruto forced himself to stay calm as he realized he was most likely the one to leave those marks on Sasuke's neck. So that meant that his dream last night was real? Or at least part of it… but he couldn't remember which part it was. He wasn't about to ask Sasuke what he had done so he could only sit quietly and worry about it. When Naruto finished eating Sasuke let him take a shower and then they headed to Naruto's apartment.

"Hello?" Naruto called as he came in. Gaara was standing there, waiting impatiently. Naruto couldn't tell if Gaara was actually annoyed with Naruto or pretending as his 'dad' but it was probably a mixture of both.

"Where have you been?" Gaara snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir, it was my fault." Sasuke quickly said. Gaara raised an eyebrow at the raven and looked him over closely.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the councilor at Konoha Academy. And you must be Naruto's father?" He asked. Gaara nodded. "I found your son last night. He was very drunk and wandering around in the streets. He had this." Sasuke said holding out Naruto's ID. Gaara quickly took the ID and looked at Naruto.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" the redhead sighed.

"I wasn't, I guess." Naruto replied. He knew Gaara was asking 'what were you thinking getting caught by your school councilor?'

"Obviously." He sighed. "Well, come in. Uchiha-sensei, may I offer you some tea or coffee?" Gaara asked as he motioned for them to sit down.

"No, I would hate to impose." Sasuke shook his head. "I'll just be leaving now." He said and turned to leave. As he was leaving Shikamaru came in.

"Oh, excuse me." The brunette man smiled. Sasuke was confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he realized that he didn't have an excuse for who he was.

"I'm uh," He started as he tried to think. Gaara had probably already taken 'father' and 'brother' wouldn't really work either… maybe 'uncle?'

"He's my lover." Gaara quickly said. Naruto looked at Gaara in shock while Shikamaru glared at the redhead. Sasuke laughed awkwardly.

"That's nice, huh?" He said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "I should be going." He said quickly as he ran out of the apartment.

"Lover?" Shikamaru growled as he slammed the door shut.

"You were taking too long so I had to think of something." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"But you had to say lover?" Shikamaru huffed.

"It's not like it's that big of a deal." Gaara told him.

"Now Naruto's teacher thinks we're gay! How is that not a big deal?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"What's so bad about people thinking you're gay?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't mean it bad. I don't care if you're gay, but I'm not. How am I gonna find a girl and have a family if everyone thinks I'm gay?" He asked. Naruto quickly glanced at Gaara to see the redhead's eyes fill with sadness for a split second. He knew how Gaara felt, Sasuke was practically engaged so he didn't even have a chance with the raven.

"Shit." Naruto groaned as he fell onto his couch.

"What?" The other two quickly asked.

"I just remembered that I might have had sex with Sasuke last night." He groaned.

"What?" The other two gasped.

"Well, maybe we didn't have sex, cause I don't feel sore or anything, but I know I did something to him because this morning he had a few love bites that I seriously doubt his girlfriend left." He explained. The other two stood silently for a few seconds.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did he say anything about it to you?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah right, 'Hey do you remember when you sexually assaulted me last night?' That would go over so well." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Gaara asked.

"Ignore it if I can. I didn't have my glasses last night so thankfully it's not on film or anything. And Sasuke didn't really seem to want to talk about it so I just shouldn't bring it up either. I mean I don't really know what all I did because I can't really tell the real part from my dream part so I don't want to say something about having sex with him if all we did was make out, you know? All I can remember as being real was pushing him down and kissing him." Naruto muttered.

"You made out with a straight, nearly engaged man who also happens to be your high school teacher. Something bad is definitely going to come out of this." Shikamaru sighed.

"I know, but what else can I do?" He sighed.

"You can't do anything otherwise you'll blow your cover and ruin everything." Gaara said. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru sighed.

"We'll just have to wait this out I guess." He said.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"One question though." Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How did a tiny guy like you push a guy like Uchiha Sasuke down? He's as big as Gaara. Wouldn't he have been able to push you off?" Shikamaru said.

"Well, Naruto is really strong when he's drunk. Remember that time you two got in a fight and he knocked you out with one punch?" Gaara pointed out.

"True, but Sasuke's a pretty big guy, so he would have been able to get Naruto off of him." Shikamaru countered.

"He did kind of struggle." Naruto nodded as he tried to remember.

"You think maybe he was struggling but not really putting much effort into it?" Gaara asked.

"You mean he wanted it?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto smiled at the thought.

"That would be nice." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

"So it's your birthday coming up soon huh, Naruto?" Ino asked one day at lunch.

"Uh, yeah. It's the tenth." The blonde boy answered.

"We should throw him a party, Sakura." The blonde girl suggested and her pink haired friend nodded.

"My parents would let us use the house for that." Sakura nodded.

"What? I don't need a party." Naruto shook his head.

"Nonsense, you're our friend aren't you? We throw huge b-day bashes for our friends. Don't worry, it'll be awesome." Ino smiled while Sakura nodded with her.

"It's true, these two are probably the best party planners in the school." Kiba vouched for them. "Besides, even if you refuse they'll still force it on you." He whispered. Naruto laughed softly.

"I see. So I guess I don't really have a choice then." He smiled.

"Don't say it like that. Parties are supposed to be fun." Sakura sighed. Naruto laughed.

"Fine, fine. Thanks for volunteering for throwing me a party; I'm looking forward to it." He smiled. The next day there were signs posted everywhere for 'Naruto's Birthday Bash.' "What the hell?" He groaned when he saw the florescent orange posters lining the hallways.

"They went a little overboard. The want to make this your debut or something." Kiba sighed and pat his friend's shoulder.

"Naruto, do you like the signs?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say." He muttered.

"This is gonna be the biggest party of the year." Ino said excitedly.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Naruto forced a smile.

"You don't look very excited, man." Kiba whispered.

"I'm not used to big parties. I get a bit intimidated thinking about it." Naruto whispered back. Kiba laughed softly and nodded.

"Pretty much anything involving those two is a little intimidating." He smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto laughed.

"Uzumaki, care to explain why there are posters everywhere for your birthday?" Ebisu asked. The two boys winced and looked behind them to see Ebisu standing there. "This is a direct violation of the school's conduct code. You can take all the signs down for detention today after school." He said handing the blonde a detention slip.

"What? I didn't even put them up!" Naruto argued.

"Would you like another detention, Uzumaki?" Ebisu asked. Naruto huffed but didn't argue after that.

"Come on, let's get to class." Kiba said pulling Naruto towards their classroom.

"That ass." Naruto growled when they were far enough away from Ebisu.

"I thought he had it out for me but he hates you even more." Kiba sighed.

"I've had detention at least three times a week all year. This is total bullshit." The blonde growled as they entered their classroom.

"What are you grumbling about, Uzumaki?" Karen asked. The two looked up to see the redhead was the only one in the room.

"Ebisu gave Naruto detention because of the flyers." Kiba said.

"As he should. Those flyers are against school rules." Karen stated while fixing her glasses. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Of course the class rep wouldn't have any sympathy." He said.

"Oh well, Uchiha is the teacher in charge of detention today so he'll probably let me out early." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, Uchiha-sensei likes you." Kiba nodded. Karen gasped and ran up to them.

"Sasuke?" She asked dreamily, the two boys swore her eyes turned into hearts. "You have detention with him?"

"Yeah, actually I have it with him a lot. I mean it's pretty boring, we just sit in his office." The blonde shrugged.

"By yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah, most of the time we are." He nodded.

"I would give anything to get to spend an hour alone with Sasuke-sensei." She sighed. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Naruto. "Let me go in your place?" She asked.

"What? Is that even possible?" Naruto laughed.

"Of course it is. I'm the class rep and therefore have access to student files. Your slip doesn't have your name on it so I can take it and go to detention with Sasuke-sensei and write down that you went." She smiled. The two boys looked skeptically at her.

"Should we trust her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. She is the class rep so she isn't likely to do something that would leave a black mark on her permanent record." Kiba said warily.

"True, but she is kind of evil. She could decide to not write down that I went so I'd get into even more trouble." Naruto added.

"I can hear you, you know." Karen huffed.

"Of course you can, we're saying all this out loud." Kiba rolled his eyes. The redhead glared at him.

"Are you gonna give me the slip or not? I'm not gonna screw you over or anything. It's a win-win. I'm getting to spend some quality time alone with Sasuke-sensei so the least I could do is write in that you did go to your detention." She huffed. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He said and handed her the detention slip.

"This might be the first time an honor student has ever wanted a detention slip." Kiba said. Naruto laughed and Karen growled.

"Shut up, mutt." She snapped and walked off as more students came into the room.

"So, Uzumaki, I heard you were having a party." Neji said as he approached them.

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde shrugged.

"It's gonna be huge if Sakura and Ino are planning it." The pale eyed boy replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto shrugged again.

"The whole school is gonna be there, you know." He said.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. Neji glared at him.

"Is that all you can say?" He snapped.

"Really, I could care less about the party. It was something Ino and Sakura wanted to do." Naruto answered calmly.

"I see." Neji nodded.

"Are you planning to come or something? Cause you're supposed to RSVP to Ino or Sakura." Kiba told him.

"Tsk, who asked you?" Neji snapped at him. "I'm RSVPing to you because I don't want to talk to either of those girls." He told Naruto. The blonde shrugged.

"Okay, I'll tell them." He said and Neji left. By lunchtime half the school had RSVPd. And everyone was talking about it.

"Who would have thought you were so popular, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"I bet it has more to do with the 'free booze' you advertized than it actually has to do with me. And I got a detention for those flyers, by the way." He told the pink haired girl.

"You did? Dang, I'm sorry." Sakura frowned.

"It's no big deal. I didn't get detention yesterday so I'm sure Ebisu would have found something anyway." Naruto shrugged. He was smart enough not to tell Sakura that Karen had volunteered to take his detention because that would have caused all sorts of Sasuke fan girl drama.

"Oh, did you know that even some of the teachers RSVPd?" Sakura asked, changing the subject back to the party.

"What?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune and Sasuke have all asked to come." She told him.

"No way." Naruto shook his head.

"Seriously, Uchiha must really like you or something, Naruto, if he's coming to your party." Kiba sighed.

"I know. Sasuke talks to you and treats you better than everyone. What's the deal? Why are you his favorite?" Sakura pouted.

"Because I'm handsome and charming. Who could resist?" Naruto smirked and bat his eyelashes at the pink haired girl. She rolled her eyes.

"So, you didn't come to detention yesterday." Sasuke said when Naruto came into his office.

"I had things to do and Karen offered to take the detention for me." Naruto shrugged as he sat down. It had become routine for him to go to Sasuke's office during his free period every Friday. Usually they just sat and talked about nothing important but Naruto always felt himself get excited for their chats.

"Next time she offers, don't accept it." Sasuke growled.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You do realize I had to spend an hour with one of my worst fan girls, right?" Sasuke shuddered at the memories.

"Was it bad?" Naruto winced.

"She's a very handsy kind of girl. Lots of groping." The raven answered.

"Damn, I'm sorry." Naruto grimaced.

"You better be. And I was gonna buy you a birthday present too." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the pouting raven. But then he remembered his conversation with Sakura and Kiba at lunch the other day.

"Sa- Uchiha-sensei, why do you treat me so kindly?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke blinked at him.

"Well, I doubt that you let every student come in here during their free period to talk about pointless stuff. And I know you don't buy other students birthday presents. Why are you so nice to me?" He muttered. He was really curious, but also nervous because of the answer. On one hand he wanted Sasuke's answer to be good, but at the same time he knew that their conversation was being filmed so he didn't want Sasuke to say something that could be used against him.

"I don't know. I guess since there aren't many transfer students at Konoha Academy I feel a connection with you because I've been there, you know?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto bit his lip and took off his glasses, putting them in his lap so that the sound on the films would be muffled.

"Why did you transfer to KA? What happened?" He asked curiously. He had wanted to know for a while but he wasn't going to let the Konoha News teams get any information about the incident from him. Sasuke paled slightly at the question.

"Something bad happened at my previous school so I transferred. It was a miserable experience and the only reason I made it through was because one of my teachers helped me." Sasuke said calmly but finitely, letting Naruto know that was all he was going to say on the matter.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Ah, were you serious about buying me a present?" He asked quickly. Sasuke laughed.

"Maybe. I don't know. It would probably make the other students jealous." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Probably. So I guess you shouldn't." He smiled.

"But I will come to your party." The raven quickly said.

"Really?" The blonde smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, a few of us teachers are going to chaperone." He nodded.

"Wow, that sounds really lame." Naruto giggled. Sasuke pouted. "Come on, sensei, what high school kid would want their teachers at their birthday party?"

"It'll be fun, just wait and see." Sasuke smirked.

It was the night of Naruto's party. It had been the hottest topic at school for the past two weeks. Sakura's house was huge and her parent's didn't spare any expenses in decoration the place for a huge party. Ino's parents had booked the DJ and ordered the cake. Kiba's family paid for the food and drinks. The house was packed and the music was so loud you could feel it vibrating your whole body. There was a dance terrace, half of it was inside and the other half was outside by the pool. There were arcade games set up in one corner. Most of the middle of the room was filled with presents and everything else in the room was covered in tables of food and drinks. It was definitely a 'cool' party.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked while handing Naruto a plate of food.

"It's loud." He answered back honestly. He couldn't really think of anything better to say. The other laughed.

"Surely you can say something other than 'loud.' Are you at least having fun?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know about 90 percent of the people here even though they're here for my birthday." He said. Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Then go introduce yourself to some of them. Make new friends." She said pushing him towards a small group of teens. Naruto carried on a few awkward conversations but once he got used to it he started having more fun and talking more easily. After a few drinks he easily became the life of the party. After an hour of socializing, though, he decided he needed a break and went outside to the gazebo in the middle of the front yard.

"You look like you're having fun." Sasuke said walking up to Naruto. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, once I calmed down a bit it was easier to talk with them." He said.

"You want a drink?" Sasuke offered a cup of punch.

"You know there's alcohol in that." The blonde smirked.

"Is there?" The raven asked unconvincingly. "I won't tell anybody." He smiled and Naruto took the cup.

"Thanks, Sasuke." He smiled before taking a drink. The raven sat down next to him and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"I bought you a present." Sasuke finally said. Naruto looked over at him. "I wanted to give it to you when no one else was around." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Naruto opened his present and found a leather bracelet with a silver rectangle with a fox etched into it. "My brother makes leather and silver jewelry so I got him to make it for you." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Sasuke, this is awesome." He smiled and quickly put it on.

"Naruto!" Sakura called from behind them. "It's time to cut the cake." She smiled.

"Okay, be right there." He answered. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Well, I gotta go but thanks again for the bracelet." He smiled before getting up and running back inside. Everyone sang and cheered as Naruto blew out his candles and Ino and Sakura served the cake. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Ino were standing around and eating their cake when Lee came up.

"Sakura," He called. Sakura growled in annoyance and glared at the boy with bushy eyebrows.

"Leave me alone, Lee. You don't have a chance." She snapped before grabbing Naruto and kissing him. The room was filled with gasps and cheers. Naruto was pretty sure Sakura saw the heartbroken look Lee had but she ignored it and deepened the kiss. When Lee left, Naruto pushed Sakura away.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped.

"I had to do something to make him give up." She shrugged. Naruto knew Sakura was drunk, he had tasted the alcohol in the kiss. It would have been hypocritical of him to get mad at her for doing something stupid while drunk, but it was too mean to Lee.

"Why? Did you see his face when you kissed me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I wasn't looking." She lied. "You're a good kisser though." She smiled at him and bat her eyelashes. "We should go out." Naruto felt sick.

"No thanks." He shook his head.

"What? Why?" She whined.

"You're not my type." He said flatly and walked away. He spent the rest of the night looking for a certain raven haired teacher who was exactly his type, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, how are you and Sakura?" Sasuke asked. It had been almost a month since Naruto's birthday party. When everyone kept talking about Sakura kissing Naruto nonstop, Naruto finally gave in and agreed to date her. They had only gone out with groups to eat or to the mall or a club or party. Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself but Naruto was miserable.

"I think I'm gonna break up with her soon." He shrugged.

"Why? I know Sakura is having fun. Aren't you?" The raven asked.

"It's not really my thing." He answered.

"I see." Sasuke nodded. Naruto played with his bracelet as he watched the older man.

"Sensei, am I a bad person for going out with someone I don't love?" He asked softly. Sasuke smiled sadly.

"No." He said.

"Do you love Hinata?" The blonde asked.

"It's not about whether I love her or not." The other answered.

"So it's about politics?" Naruto asked.

"As an Uchiha, in order to keep up the family's image I can only date certain people." He answered.

"Is it because you're an Uchiha or because of what happened at your old school 15 years ago?" The blonde asked. Sasuke tensed slightly but then sighed with a little chuckle.

"I had a feeling that was the direction this conversation was headed." He said looking at Naruto calmly.

"I did some research." Naruto told him.

"So what do you want me to tell you?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the blonde closely. Naruto stayed silent. "That bastard tried to rape me but he went free. My parents were so ashamed that they kicked me out and I started living with Kakashi and transferred here. The kids here were awful and constantly said nasty things about me and no one wanted to be associated with me. It wasn't until after I graduated from college that my parents even started talking to me again. So now I have to do whatever they say so that I won't embarrass them any further."

"I understand that feeling." Naruto sighed. Sasuke scoffed. "I have an older brother. We have the same dad, but our moms are different. His mom hated me when I was born. I grew up feeling like I was in a cage because of that woman. If I did something that she thought threatened my brother's position as my father's heir she would harass and threaten my mother. I have to be the perfect second son and support my family without outshining them."

"That must be difficult for an 18 year old." Sasuke said understandingly.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. The bell rang to announce the end of the day. Naruto smiled. "I'll see you later, Uchiha-sensei." He said as he grabbed his bag and left the office.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she ran up to him.

"Uh, hey, Sakura." He smiled.

"So what should we do today? It's the weekend so I was thinking we should go to the movies and then I know Suigetsu is throwing a party. Then my parents aren't gonna be home all weekend so you can come over." She suggested. Naruto sighed.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that." He said.

"Okay, sure." She smiled.

"Um… well… the thing is, I think we should break up." He said. Sakura frowned and clenched her fists.

"What do you mean? Why?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Well, you see, you're beautiful and smart and sweet and a really fun girl to hang out with," He started.

"So what's the problem? If I'm such a great girl then why are you breaking up with me?" She snapped.

"Because I like guys." He said. Sakura blinked at him. "I mean if I was straight I would totally be head over heels for you, but I'm not into girls. I've been gay since the beginning but no one would shout up about it so I just went along with it." He explained.

"So you're gay?" She asked.

"I am." He nodded. Sakura laughed and smiled.

"Awesome. I've always wanted a gay friend to shop with and check out boys." She smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I'm not really that type of gay." He told her.

"Oh, well you can still check out boys with me, can't you? You can help me find a new boyfriend." She smiled.

"I'd love to, but I have plans this weekend. Next weekend I definitely will." He smiled.

"Okay, cool." She smiled. Naruto was relieved that Sakura took it so well, he had been expecting to get punched in the face or something. Once he left the school he headed to Kyuubi's apartment. His apartment building was having some work done so he was going to stay with Kyuubi for the night. He got to Kyuubi's apartment building and quickly went up to the floor Kyuubi shared with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey! Open the door." Naruto called banging on Kyuubi's door. "I know you're in there! Stop ignoring me and open up!" Kyuubi didn't answer the door. Naruto sighed and sat down against the door. About five minutes later the elevator opened and Sasuke was there.

"Naruto?" He asked somewhat shocked. "What are you doing?" Naruto stared wide-eyed at his teacher. He had to think of an excuse quick.

"Um, I had some problems at home and couldn't get a hold of Kiba, can I stay here?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded. "But you're in front of the wrong room. I hope you weren't disturbing my neighbor. That guy is a pain." Sasuke sighed as he unlocked his apartment.

"Sorry, there are only two rooms on this floor so it's easy to get confused." He said, blushing slightly. When Sasuke stepped into his apartment, Naruto discretely slipped his glasses and recorder into Kyuubi's mail slot before following the raven.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, but at least tell your father you're here." He said. Naruto nodded.

"I already did." He said.

"Okay, good. Then, what do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Whatever you want to give me." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke laughed softly.

"So if I just gave you bread and water you'd be fine?" He asked.

"What is this, prison?" Naruto laughed.

"I was going to have curry, is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Sounds great." Naruto smiled. Sasuke went into his kitchen and Naruto followed him. "What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Peel and chop these." Sasuke said setting some potatoes and carrots on the counter. Naruto nodded and started peeling vegetables while Sasuke gathered the rest of the ingredients. They chatted and joked while they prepared the food.

"This isn't half bad." Naruto said as he took a bite.

"Yeah, who knew you had some cooking skills in you." Sasuke smiled. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"I'll have you know I'm a damn good cook." He snapped. Sasuke laughed.

"I'm sure." He said. Naruto huffed and continued eating. "I heard you broke up with Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, how'd you hear?" He asked.

"She was complaining about it in the parking lot." The raven answered. "She seemed to have taken it well though."

"Yeah, I told her the truth and she was upset but she understood." The other explained.

"What did you tell her?" Sasuke asked.

"That I'm in love with someone else." Naruto answered looking up at Sasuke.

"Oh? You never told me that." He said raising an eyebrow. The blonde laughed.

"I don't tell you everything, sensei." He smiled. The other man laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." He smiled. They finished eating shortly after that.

"What should I do with my dishes?" Naruto asked.

"Just put them in the dishwasher." Sasuke answered as he put his own dishes in the dishwasher. Naruto put his dishes away and then helped Sasuke put the leftovers away. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, what do you usually do?" Naruto asked.

"I read and then take a shower and go to bed." The raven answered. Naruto laughed.

"That's what boring old men do, you know." He laughed. "You have to have something cool, don't you? Like video games or something?" He asked.

"Nope." Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked into the living room and gasped.

"You don't even have a TV?" He asked.

"No, usually it's just pointless stuff on anyway." He answered. Naruto huffed.

"You really are an old man." He sighed.

"I'm not old." Sasuke snapped.

"You sure act like it." The blonde smirked. Sasuke huffed this time.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked.

"There isn't anything I can suggest. You only have boring old man stuff here and we can't exactly go out together because someone from the school might see us." Naruto said.

"Then you'll just have to suffer through all the boring old man stuff." Sasuke stated as he went into his living room and sat down. He grabbed a book from the end table and started reading. Naruto sighed dramatically and sat down on the couch.

"What are you reading?" He asked leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. He felt Sasuke tense slightly before pushing him away.

"A boring old man book." The raven answered. Naruto laughed softly. He ended up entertaining himself by watching Sasuke for the next hour or so. He was glad Sasuke was too focused on his book to notice his staring. "Do you need to take a shower or anything?" Sasuke asked when he set his book down.

"May I?" Naruto asked. The raven nodded and stood up.

"The bathroom is this way. I'll get you a towel." He said motioning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto took a quick shower and put on his pajamas (a pair of sweat pants).

"Where do I sleep?" He asked. Sasuke sighed.

"The bed is really the only place to sleep since the couch is too small and I don't have an extra futon or something." He answered. Naruto forced himself not to smile.

"I don't mind, that is, if it's okay with you." He said with a shrug.

"It's not like there's anywhere else I can put you. We're stuck sharing the bed." Sasuke shrugged as well. "I'm taking a shower now, you can just go to sleep." He said as he went into the bathroom. Naruto laid down on Sasuke's bed and snuggled into the covers. The sheets smelled like Sasuke. It was a comforting feeling to be wrapped in those sheets and Naruto easily fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to hear Sasuke talking on the phone just outside the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but I can't just kick him out… Because he is having problems at home, that's why he came over in the first place… I don't know it's probably something to do with his dad… He's gay so it's got to be awkward for Naruto… I know it's disgusting, that's probably why Naruto came over here to get away from his gay dad and his lover or something…" Naruto's heart broke when he heard that. Sasuke thought gays were disgusting. He didn't listen to what Sasuke said after that. He quickly grabbed his things and left the room. "Hold on… Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked covering the phone so Hinata couldn't hear. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, I got a text from Kiba saying I could stay at his place. Thanks for letting me stay here last night." He smiled.

"Yeah, let me know if you need anything, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Definitely." He smiled and waved as he left the apartment. Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he felt tears in his eyes. He was having a terrible morning…

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked from his door. He was having a horrible morning.

"Kyuubi?" He gasped softly.

"What were you doing coming out of Uchiha Sasuke's apartment?" The older brother asked. Naruto bit his lip.

"Um…" He said as he tried to think of an answer, but nothing would come. He had been caught and there was no other explanation because it was exactly as it appeared.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked again.

"You didn't answer your door yesterday so while I was waiting out here Sasuke came home and found me." Naruto explained.

"And he didn't find it suspicious that you would be outside of my door?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I've been to his apartment before so I just said I had forgotten which one it was." Naruto said softly.

"You've been in there before?" the redhead asked.

"I was drunk and he found me so he brought me here." The blonde answered.

"And you didn't wear your glasses in this time?" The older asked. The younger brother shook his head. "Do you know what that could have done for our story? The next time you go in there you better have something recorded." Kyuubi snapped.

"I'm not coming back, Sasuke hates me." Naruto said. Kyuubi blinked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I heard him on the phone with his girlfriend. He said that gay people were disgusting." The blonde said sadly.

"So?" Kyuubi asked.

"When I was drunk I made out with him and probably did other things with him but I can't remember them. He probably thinks I'm disgusting as well." He explained.

"Na-chan." Kyuubi said softly.

"I told you there wasn't a story between us." Naruto sighed as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto was depressed. Ever since Kimimaru found out about him going to Sasuke's apartment without filming he had been angry with the blonde. Sakon and Ukon constantly yelled at him for being an idiot and ruining their story. Tayuya and Kidomaru would glare at Naruto whenever he was around but had enough decency to not say rude things to him. Even Jiraiya was upset with him.

At school he had to deal with his popularity which had seemed to grow even more after he broke up with Sakura. There were rumors going around that Naruto was dating some famous actress/model/billionaire heiress and that's why he broke up with Sakura. (Because everyone knew Naruto had to have a really good reason for Sakura to take the break up so well.) He was thankful Sakura didn't tell anyone the real reason.

Currently Naruto was sitting in Kakashi's office looking for some guidance that Sasuke couldn't provide.

"Kakashi, have you ever been in love with a straight man before?" Naruto asked. The silver haired man laughed. Being that Kakashi was openly gay and one of the few people who knew Naruto was gay, the blonde decided to ask him about his problems.

"Many times, yeah." He nodded.

"A straight man who thought gays were disgusting?" The blonde pressed.

"Yeah." The other said somewhat sadly.

"Did you ever force yourself on them?" The blonde asked quietly. Kakashi frowned.

"Did you do something like that?" He asked. Naruto looked off to the side.

"I might have. I was kind of drunk and don't remember everything." He answered honestly. The other man nodded.

"I see. Did the other person get mad at you?" He asked.

"They haven't really said anything about it." The blonde said. Kakashi nodded.

"That's probably common. He probably wants to pretend like the whole thing didn't happen." He said.

"I can't pretend like it didn't happen." Naruto sighed.

"Because you love him?" Kakashi asked.

"That and certain people won't let me forget." The blonde answered.

"Certain people?" Kakashi asked somewhat confused.

"It's complicated and you probably wouldn't understand." Naruto shrugged dismissively.

"So these certain people won't let you forget but you don't want to say anything about it to the person you love because he hates gays, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Exactly, what should I do, Kakashi?" He asked.

"Hell if I know." The silver haired man shrugged.

"Kakashi." Naruto frowned.

"Look, Naruto, I can't tell you how to fix this because I honestly don't know how to. Either you have to tell the guy your true feelings or tell those certain people that you want to forget about everything." He said. Naruto sighed.

"Those were the only conclusions that I could come up with as well, but they're both very difficult to accomplish." He frowned.

"I really do wish I could help you more, Naruto." He sighed. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, you did help. Thanks, Kakashi." He said as he got up. "Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll ask Uchiha-sensei for his advice when I go see him."

"That's right, it's Friday, huh?" Kakashi smiled. Naruto laughed and waved as he left.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please report to the main office." A voice over the school's PA system called. Naruto sighed.

"Hey, I have to go to the office but I'm leaving my stuff in here, okay?" He asked when he got to Sasuke's office. The raven nodded and Naruto set his bag down before heading to the office. He hadn't been expecting what was waiting for him.

"Naruto." Kimimaru smiled. Naruto glared at the other man.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"What do you think? We need to talk." The other answered, grabbing his arm and dragging the blonde outside.

"What the hell, Kimimaru?" Naruto snapped as he yanked his arm from Kimimaru's grasp.

"I should be asking you that. What the hell are you doing, Naruto?" Kimimaru growled.

"What the hell do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm getting undercover footage for your story." He snapped.

"Except our story is supposed to be on Uchiha. Why the hell are we just getting tapes from you hanging out with your friends?" Kimimaru shouted. "You were supposed to go back to his apartment and seduce him. You didn't spend five years in college to hang out with a bunch of teenagers. You better get the story on Uchiha or else," He started.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Kimimaru froze.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"What do you mean story?" Sasuke glared at the blonde. Naruto winced.

"It's not like that, Sasuke." He tried to explain.

"So… what? Were you supposed to have sex with me or something? Make me out to be the same as Orochimaru?" He growled.

"No, I didn't," Naruto started.

"All of this was just a set up? From the very beginning you were only interested in getting a story." The raven glared at him.

"It wasn't like that." Naruto shook his head.

"What the hell? Doing something like that is despicable." Sasuke shook his head as he turned and walked away.

"Sasuke." Naruto called after him.

"Don't even talk to me." Sasuke snapped back at him before storming off. Naruto glared at Kimimaru.

"You lost the story." Kimimaru said calmly. Naruto punched him in the face.

"Don't even give me that bullshit! There wasn't a story to begin with and you just ruined everything." Naruto shouted angrily at him before storming off towards the parking lot.

"Did you break up their argument?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke came back inside. Sasuke growled. "What happened?"

"It was a set up. The whole thing was those assholes at Konoha News trying to get a story. He was just an undercover cameraman." Sasuke growled as he kicked a trashcan.

"Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"It's been 15 years and they still won't give it a fucking rest!" Sasuke snarled as he tried to punch the wall but Kakashi stopped him.

"Calm down, Sasuke." He said calmly.

"I trusted him, Kakashi. But those guys just wanted the story." Sasuke frowned. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit and he frowned as well.

"Sasuke, did Naruto force himself on you?" He asked. Sasuke flinced and looked up at the older man.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He snapped.

"Naruto? What happened to you?" Kyuubi asked surprised to see his brother at the office, in tears no less."

"The story's been blown." Kimimaru said coming in behind the blonde. Kyuubi winced at the black eye Kimimaru was sporting.

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked.

"This idiot was shouting about it when Sasuke came up and heard the whole thing." Naruto growled pointing at Kimimaru.

"Well if you were doing your job properly I wouldn't have had to come yell at you about it, idiot." Kimimaru snapped back.

"Excuse me? You're the one who came to the school! If you wanted to chew me out then do it here rather than in front of people who could possibly blow my cover! You're the idiot!" He shouted angrily.

"Na-chan, calm down." Kyuubi said calmly.

"Calm down?" Naruto snapped.

"Naruto." Kyuubi snapped and the younger man was immediately silent. "Kimimaru," He said turning his attention to the other man. "While Naruto may not have been filming correctly, you had no right to go to the school to talk to him about it. Because of your error, Naruto's cover was blown and now we can not do the story you wanted. It's your fault for Naruto's cover being blown so you will have to tell Jiraiya about the incident and come up with a new story." He said. Kimimaru frowned and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said before leaving the room. Kyuubi looked at his brother.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"Kimimaru was chewing me out in front of the school. Sasuke came up and heard that we were going to do a show on him. Even if he had only heard that I was an undercover reporter, I couldn't go back to KA. There's no way we can get a story on Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto explained. Kyuubi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. We have enough film for another story about KA. I'm sorry, Na-chan." He said. Naruto smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault." He said before leaving. Slowly he made his way to Shikamaru's apartment.

"Naruto?" The brunette man asked somewhat confused about seeing his friend during school hours. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" He asked.

"Nope, Kimimaru blew my cover by letting Sasuke know we were doing a story on him." Naruto sighed. Shikamaru gave the blonde a sympathetic look and let him in. Naruto sat on Shikamaru's couch while Shikamaru went into the kitchen to grab a few beers.

"So, what happened?" He asked while handing his friend a beer.

"Well, Kimimaru was an idiot and came to the school to chew me out for not getting enough footage for the story on Sasuke. And as he's saying this, Sasuke comes up and hears everything. So now Sasuke hates me and we don't have a story." Naruto explained.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto scoffed.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do now. I could get fired for this, you know. And I doubt they'll ever give me another story if I do somehow keep my job." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what to tell you." Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't want to do this assignment in the first place." Naruto sighed as well. Shikamaru gave Naruto a sympathetic look. "I had friends there, Shika. What are they gonna think of me when they find out I'm a 24 year old errand boy who was basically spying on them?"

"If they were really your friends, they probably wouldn't care." He said with a soft smiled. Naruto looked relieved and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You'll be fine, I know it." He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

As usual, Shikamaru had been right about everything working out fine. Kiba, Ino and Sakura were still friends with him even after they found out the truth. Naruto had helped Kimimaru come up with a new story for the special. The special had been such a huge success that many of the major networks had become interested in the local news station. Many of the stations had even offered Naruto a job, but he respectfully declined all of them. Naruto used his experience at Konoha Academy and wrote a book about it. His book had a lot of publicity because of the Konoha News special and the major networks being interested in him and his book easily made it to the top sellers list. At the moment, Naruto was at the coffee shop Kiba worked at like he was almost every afternoon. Since no one was there, they were sitting at a table, drinking free coffee.

"Yeah, Sakura actually agreed." Kiba laughed.

"I kept telling her that Lee was a catch. I'm glad she finally started to listen to me." Naruto smiled.

"She only agreed to go on one group date, but Lee is still very excited." The brunette smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I hope for Lee's sake that it works out." He said.

"I know, Ino's been going on about that too. Talking about how sad it would be if Sakura still refuses to go out with Lee, especially after you wrote them together in your book." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Like I said in the book, it's based off of facts that I made fiction and fiction that I wish was fact." The blonde shrugged.

"Are you saying you want me to be a girl?" He raised an eyebrow but started laughing. Naruto laughed as well. "You know, everyone at school keeps talking about who their character is in your book. You changed some of the people's genders, such as yourself and me, and also changed a lot of how people look. I think the biggest question is who the professor your character fell in love with. He's described as dark-haired, mysterious and sexy so everyone thought it was Kurenai but Sakura says it's not. Sakura says she knows who the professor is based off of but she won't tell us."

"That's because she doesn't know and just wants you to think she knows." Naruto smirked. He knew Sakura probably had figured out that Sasuke was the teacher he fell for, but he knew Sakura hadn't told anyone he was gay so everyone was thinking about dark-haired, mysterious, sexy female teachers that he could have fallen for.

"Then who is he based off of?" Kiba asked.

"No one, he's just a made up character that I thought would make for a good story." Naruto smirked. Kiba glared, he knew Naruto was lying and Naruto knew he knew.

"Jerk, won't even tell your best friend." Kiba pouted. Naruto laughed. "I bet you told Shikamaru and Gaara. You like them better because they're your age, don't you?" He sulked.

"I did tell Shika and Gaara but that's because they were a part of it." Naruto said.

"I could have been a part of it." Kiba pouted.

"You were." Naruto smirked. Kiba stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"You know what I meant, asshole." He snapped. The bell on the door rang as someone stepped inside. Kiba quickly jumped up and went to his place behind the counter. "Uchiha-sensei?" He asked somewhat shocked.

"Afternoon, Kiba." Sasuke nodded at the boy before he turned to look at Naruto. "Can I talk to you?" He asked motioning for Naruto to follow him. Naruto nodded and they went outside and got into Sasuke's car.

"How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"I went to your apartment and your dad's lover told me you were probably here." He answered. Naruto snorted. "What?"

"He wasn't my dad's lover." He laughed.

"Is he yours or something?" Sasuke asked almost sadly. Naruto laughed again.

"No. Gaara and Shikamaru are my two best friends. They pretended to be my parents so that I wouldn't blow my cover. Shikamaru is straight, though, he'd be really pissed if you thought otherwise." The blonde explained.

"I see." Sasuke nodded. They sat silently for a while.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked finally. Sasuke sighed.

"I got a package today. It had all the film of me from your assignment, a letter of apology from Namekaze Minato and Kyuubi, and a copy of your book with a note that said I was the professor you fell in love with. I just wanted to get the real story from you." He said quietly. Naruto laughed softly.

"Those idiots." He mumbled fondly. He looked over at Sasuke. "You read the book, didn't you? I got the job because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was an errand boy who drew attention to himself when the special report team was arguing about who to send undercover and since none of them wanted to be the undercover person, I was chosen as a default. Because we had such a good relationship, the people in charge wanted to do a story on you. I refused to cooperate, but then again the fact that I was always watching you probably gave them enough film for a story." He smiled, chuckling softly. Sasuke smiled. "I didn't want to do the story on you, Sasuke. I spent all that time with you because I wanted to be with you, not because of the story. I really did fall for you." He said.

"I know." Sasuke said softly.

"What about you?" Naruto asked softly.

"You were my student." Sasuke answered quickly.

"If I wasn't, though. Would you have fallen for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe." The raven shrugged.

"What should I do, then, to make that a yes?" The blonde asked.

"Do you think we could start over?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'd like that." He nodded.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, 30 years old councilor at Konoha Academy." Sasuke introduced himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 24 years old currently unemployed bestselling author." Naruto smiled. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Can I kiss you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded eagerly. They moved forward and sealed their lips together. Naruto easily slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth causing the raven to moan softly.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private than a parking lot?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, good idea." He said, blushing nervously.

"Do you want to go to your place or my place?" Naruto asked.

"My place is just around the corner." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go." He smiled. As they drove to Sasuke's apartment, Naruto noticed Sasuke seemed very nervous. When they got to Sasuke's apartment it was obvious Sasuke was nervous. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well, um… this is my first time with a guy." He said nervously. Naruto laughed and grabbed his hand.

"That's okay. I was nervous my first time too." He smiled.

"Um, how many times have you been with a guy?" the raven asked.

"Well I've only had one boyfriend but I don't know how many times we actually had sex." He answered. The raven nodded.

"I see." He said softly.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked nervously, hoping Sasuke didn't hate him or something.

"No, it's good. I'm glad you know what you're doing." He shook his head. Naruto laughed softly.

"I guess." He smiled. Sasuke leaned forward and gently kissed Naruto, the blonde easily deepened it and started pushing Sasuke towards the bedroom.

"How are you so strong even though you're that small?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto growled softly but smiled.

"I make up for my height where it counts." He said with a smirk.

"So, what do we do now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at the nervous, eager look Sasuke had.

"How about you sit down?" He smiled. Sasuke did as he was told and sat on the bed. Naruto smiled and straddled his legs.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke.

"Just go with the flow." He whispered as he deepened the kiss. Sasuke didn't realize that they had lost all their clothes until Naruto pushed him onto the bed and spread his legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered nervously. Naruto laughed and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna prepare you." He answered.

"Wait, I'm the bottom?" The raven asked. Naruto continued to laugh, Sasuke was too cute.

"Well, yeah. With a cock like this, there's no way I'd be the bottom." Naruto smiled. Sasuke gasped when he saw how huge Naruto's erection was.

"Jesus Christ, that can't possibly fit in me." He said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll fit and feel amazing." He smirked as he spread Sasuke's legs wider.

"N-Naruto." He said nervously. Naruto paused.

"Are you scared or something?" He asked gently. Sasuke blushed and looked off to the side. "Sasuke, I love you. I can wait until you're ready but I promise I won't do anything to hurt you." Sasuke smiled softly.

"I know. I'm just nervous cause I've never done this before." He mumbled. Naruto smiled gently and kissed Sasuke lovingly.

"Just relax, I'll make you feel good." He smiled. Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna put one of my fingers in to loosen you up." He said.

"What about lube?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I already did that." Naruto laughed. Sasuke blushed. "Relax, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded and felt something cold and slick being pushed into his ass. Sasuke gasped at the feeling. He wouldn't say it hurt, but it was definitely uncomfortable feeling. The finger inside of him started moving around, massaging his insides so that they were relaxed enough to slip in a second finger. The second finger did hurt. Sasuke hissed slightly and Naruto kissed him. "Just keep relaxed." He said softly. Sasuke nodded and forced himself to relax. He had to admit, Naruto was gentle and loving and it felt really good.

"N-Naruto, I don't want your fingers anymore." He panted.

"Okay." Naruto nodded and removed his fingers. "I'm not gonna lie, it's probably gonna hurt a lot at first. But it'll definitely feel really good." He warned. Sasuke looked a bit hesitant but nodded.

"Okay." He smiled. Naruto kissed him and aligned himself with Sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed in. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from making a painful noise.

"You okay, Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke nodded, he wasn't going to wimp out in the middle even if it was extremely painful. "I'm sorry if it hurts." He said comfortingly and kissed the raven gently. Sasuke smiled and let Naruto kiss him. Naruto slowly started rolling his hips and brushed against Sasuke's prostate causing the raven to moan loudly.

"Naruto." He groaned and arched into the blonde. Naruto smirked and started moving to hit Sasuke's prostate.

"Does it feel good?" He asked. Sasuke blushed and covered his face as he nodded. "Sasuke, I love you." He whispered and he sent a particularly hard thrust into Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke moaned loudly and gripped Naruto's arms.

"Naruto, I love you." He groaned. It only took a few more thrusts before Sasuke and Naruto came. Naruto laid down next to Sasuke and looked up at the raven.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Really good." Sasuke panted softly. Naruto giggled and cuddled into Sasuke's side. "So, tell me about the real you."

"Uzumaki Naruto, 24. I Grew up here in Konoha and then went to Suna University graduating with a degree in photo journalism and communication and a minor in English. I started working for Konoha News cause I always wanted to work with my dad and brother. But it really sucked so I'm glad that I stopped working there."

"Your dad and brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Namekaze Minato and Kyuubi." He answered. Sasuke looked shocked.

"That explains the letters I guess." He laughed.

"Yeah, they're kind of strange and overprotective." Naruto laughed. Sasuke looked over at him and smiled softly.

"I love you, Naruto." He said. Naruto laughed and smiled brightly.

"I love you, Sasuke." He laughed and kissed the raven. Naruto smiled and cuddled into Sasuke. Sasuke smiled as well and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"I'm really glad your dad and brother wrote me those letters." He said.

"Me too." The blonde smiled. He wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed him. They both smiled and easily fell asleep. THE END.


End file.
